


Strawbird

by Strawhat_Chan



Category: Strawbird
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Medieval times-like, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neptune and Marcel are brothers, Pirates, Separations, Sexual harrasment can be in some chapters.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: Neptune and Marcel got the most of the world against them just for what they were born as but they stay the together no matter what.Or will they?





	1. Chapter 1 The Sweet Beginning

Deep in the forest was a young man, running away from a scary beast; long, dark black hair swaying in the wind, his bright purple eyes filled with fear. The boy wore a light purple sweater, his star necklace which swung left and right as he ran, dark green shorts, long brown boots and his prized possesion - his straw hat with a purple ribbon around it.

The teenager kept on running and running until he saw a tall blond-haired man and decided to hide behind his right leg, clinging to it. "Marcel-nii!! Help me! It wants to kill me!" he shrieked in fear.  
The man named 'Marcel' spoke calmly. "Neptune-san, I think Fly-kun just wants to be friends." The beast...was...a...fly... The fly somehow winked and let a fourth-wall-breaking heart out.  
Screaming like a little girl, Neptune begged Marcel to kill the fly. Sighing, Marcel burned the fly with his hand, navy blue flames making a small burst at his fingertips. When Neptune saw the beautiful fire, he started to relax. He was remembering something sweet.

_'Marcel-nii!! Where are you?!' cried a scared little Neptune._  
_Lighting a gentle flame with his finger, Marcel revealed himself. 'I'm here, Neptune-san! Don't worry, I wasn't gone; I was right here. Just go back to sleep. Okay?' The two soon fell asleep snuggling._

"Neptune-san, wake up! Or else I'm gonna eat all of today's hunt!" Marcel teased with a grin, knowing Neptune wouldn't pass up food.  
"Don't you dare eat all of it, you monster!!" They played for a bit but still ate.  
"Y'know, I got today's news paper, they upped your bounty again, Neptune-san."  
"Oh oh oh! How much now?"  
"67,020,000 pells."  
"I got a 15 mil raise! Destroying that rich jackass's house was worth it. Who was he again? The mayor?" Neptune asked.  
"Yeah, he was," answered Marcel while sipping self-made tea.  
The teen cheered his victory with a quiet 'yes!'. "So, what should we pratice today, Marcel?"  
"I propose...flying claw attacks."  
Neptune booed. "We did that 2 days ago!"  
"You need to pratice it, otherwise you'll miss. I don't wanna clean your mess up again, straw-hatted brat."  
"But I don't make a mess, birdbrain!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
"Do not!"  
"You do!"  
"Do NOT!"  
"YOU DO! End of discussion."  
"Fine," he grumbled, turning into a purple cat with a few light purple stripes and a star on his belly.  
"Okay, aim at the tree west of you." Marcel held up a compass to see if Neptune would face the correct way. The teen used his senses to see where west was.  
Claw traces flew to the tree...and he hit it! Well, kinda. He missed a little bit.  
"Good job, Neptune-san! You hit the tree! Just a little bit more and you would've hit it dead on."  
Neptune blushed from the compliment. "I-it's n-no big d-deal. Heh..heh...heh"  
They gave it another shot for a few hours.

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I'm writing. So I'm open to criticism.
> 
> This chapter got beta read by baphomet777


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if they are some faults. this chapter hasn't been beta read.

_'Marcel! Where are you going?' Neptune worriely asked. 'Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving.' He said like it was venom. Something is wrong, Neptune knew it. 'You're leaving for hunting? Isn't it a bit too early for that?' 'No, I just want to get away from you as far as possible!' Marcel shouted, his face seems to be covered in shadows. Neptune wished he could see those freckles now._  
_'What?!' he was confused. Why would Marcel say this?! He never said this before. Was he hiding it all this time? Did he just pity me and took me in and then saw how I really am? Neptune thought._  
_'You were always a pain in the ass, Neptune! I should've just left you in that street to rot all those years.' Marcel shouted. Neptune started to cry 'This isn't true! This isn't true! You are lying, Marcel! It's just a joke, right?!' He started to repeat 'It's not true' like a broken record player. The world seems to crumble around Neptune. 'Yes, it's all true. You knew it along, Neptune!'_  
_The colours of the forest seems to dissapear, soon the whole forest was gone. Only Neptune and Marcel were left._  
_Endless void. Nothingness._  
"N...p...n...e.......W...e.......p"  
_The words not needed, unwanted and unloved keep repeating in that darkness in the form of Marcel's voice._

_'You aren't needed!'_

_'You were never loved in the first place!'_

_'This world doesn't want you!'_

  
"Neptune! W...k....up!"  
_..._  
_The voice seems to stop._  
_..._  
_Someone was calling him._

"Neptune! Wake up!"  
Neptune woke up, looking panicked and he was sweating bullets. "Neptune! Thank god!!" Marcel sounding relieved, but a sense of worry was still there. "You were talking and trashing in your sleep. You looked...like you were distressed..."  
Yep, he was worried. Neptune looked like he wanted to cry, but he didn't want Marcel to worry more.  
"Neptune, do you want to talk about it?" Marcel asked concerned. This happend before..., he thought.  
Neptune shook his head no. "You can't allways keep these things to yourself, y'know. Just talk to me when you're ready, okay?"  
Marcel was always this kind and understanding person, but he doesn't need to know everything. Because I'm scared, he might blame himself for this. Neptune thought.

"Maybe, we should take a break from training to rest your mind. But remember, you will one of these days tell me what those nightmares are all about, Neptune. You can't keep going like this. I-" " 'I was also like that' That were you gonna say, right? Why don't you ever tell me what your nightmares are about, Marcel?" Marcel was shocked that Neptune knew about this. "I saw it a few times when I woke up in middle of the night sometimes. You say things like 'Stop! No!' What is that about?"  
Marcel became suddenly silent and he looked like he remembered something bad, but quickly forgot about it. "That is something you don't need to know, Neptune. You aren't ready, not old enough..." "Hey! I'm 16. I can handel it!" Neptune defended. Marcel shook his head. "No, you aren't ready!"

He sighed. "Just rest up, Neptune-san. We got to get to Nockwell town tomorow. Besides, you need rest a lot to grow tall like me." Neptune mummered about big egos and phoenixes but went to bed anyway.

Marcel was still awake thinking about what happend yesterday, the training seemed off. Neptune never took it that serious, always saying he was strong already, but yesterday he didn't. Did those nightmares affect him that much?  
He kept thinking about it the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Neptune's personal problems.  
> Thank god, it wasn't worst like the last one he had.  
> Will i ever read that nightmare? Maybe, but I would need to add the Rape tag to it then. Which is gonna be add anyway but that's later, a lot later.


	3. Nockwell town secret part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Nockwell town, there's a murder on the loose before they kill their victim they rape the victim.   
> Neptune and Marcel arrive at this town without knowing this unsproken rule 'Don't go out after 6 pm until it's 8 am.'  
> Marcel becomes protective.  
> Neptune is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting here a warning because there's sexual harassment in this chapter.

The next morning.

Marcel had gone hunting already when Neptune awoke. “Mmh..” He noticed a paper on the ground.  
‘Gone hunting  
    -Marcel’  
Neptune let out a breath. He didn’t know what he was holding.

“I guess those nightmares do have an effect on me. I panicked there for a second.” He sighed. He started to make a fire so the two could cook immediately when Marcel returned. After about 5 minutes, the fire finally lit. “So, all done!” Neptune said, proud of himself. For once he didn't set  _himself_  on fire! After he put on his straw hat that was laying next to him, he put on his brown boots.

To waste some time, he went to collect some flowers in the nearby area. He wanted to pick the best ones, so he continued strolling down the way until he saw some beautiful lilacs on a bush. A headache split through him.

_‘Don’t leave me, mumma!’ cried out the 9-year-old Neptune. Alas, the beautiful woman stared only for a short moment at her son. She looked sad for leaving her son behind. She then decided to put her straw hat on his head.  
‘I’m so sorry, baby! But mommy needs to leave for your safety!’ She spoke softly, hugging him. ‘I’m so sorry, Neptune.’ She was crying. ‘Just so you know, mommy will always love you!’ Mom gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left._

“Neptune?”

“Huh?” Neptune snapped back to reality. He looked at the person who called his name. “Oh, Marcel!” The boy got up. “Sorry, started day dreaming.”

“You're crying, Neptune-san. You sure you’re alright?" Marcel put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Tell me if it has anything to do with the nightmares, okay?”

“It wasn’t about the nightmares. I just remembered the last time I saw mommy.” The teenager bit his lip at the end. He then smelled that the food was ready. “Breakfast is ready! Let’s eat already, Marcel!!!”

A single sweat drop fell down the older man's face. He sighed while shaking his head. Neptune was always changing the subject.

After breakfast, Marcel broke the silence with a friendly question. “Alright, Neptune-san. Got everything ready?” 

“Yeah, I have everything packed,”  Neptune responded, placing his right hand on his hip like he’s hot shit.

They started walking to Nockwell. Saw some cows and rabbits. Stopped a few bandits. Stole some pells from the rich. You know, the usual. Finally arriving at Nockwell town, it was 3 PM.

“Finally! We’re here!” Neptune cheered, exhausted.  
“Well, I’ll be looking for an inn to stay at and doing some shopping, alright Neptune-san?” Marcel replied. He was also tired, but far less than the teenager.

Neptune liked it when Marcel went shopping. They would get some new clothes or some food that’s really tasty - or in his case, a book about magic and swordsmanship. Yeah, Neptune was interested in learning how to use a sword. They couldn’t afford one right then; clothes and food go first. Then swords. At least, that's what Marcel told him.

Neptune was daydreaming when someone grabbed his left shoulder. “Oi, Marcel-nii! I told you to st-“ The boy noticed it wasn’t his blond haired brother, but a stranger. “Oh sorry, I thought you were my older brother.”

“It’s alright, sailor,” the stranger insisted. She was a beautiful woman with natural green hair streaked with orange. She had matching orange eyes, perfect skin and a slim body. The woman wore very revealing clothes which made Neptune uncomfortable.

“I think y-you're mistaken," he tried to inform her. "I’m no sailor.” The teenager wanted to get as far away from this woman as possible. He backed away, but the woman came closer.

The stranger laughed sweetly. “I like them naïve and innocent. The name’s Lucy. What’s yours?” She sounded so entrancing.

“Neptune…” He answered. He suddenly was dragged to a back ally by the woman.

The boy was pinned to the wall. “So, do you prefer women-“ she suddenly turned into a man. “or men?-“ He morphed into both at once. “Or both?” They licked Neptune’s ear.

“I-I…” Neptune felt wrong. He didn't understand what was happening.

The stranger put their leg between Neptune’s thighs and started rubbing. The teenager started moaning much to his displeasure. Lucy went to his neck and bit it, leaving a hickey. Their hand went under the boy’s shirt, feeling and then pinching his nipple.

“S-stop!” Neptune started to cry. “Stop-p, I don’t want-t this!”

Before Lucy can go any further, they got hit over the head by a beer bottle that belonged to… **GASP** …Marcel.

“Don’t touch him again, witch!” Marcel hissed. “I know who you are. The villagers call you ‘Transforma’. You lure in unsuspected people, rape them, and then you  _kill_ them!”

“P-Pyroblast Marcel!!” Lucy shrieked, recognizing the man. The shape-shifting being got up and ran, skipping town. Or did they...?

“Sorry I didn’t show up sooner, Neptune. It’s just past 6 pm. That’s when they strike.” Marcel sounded angry at himself. How could he not have considered this?

Neptune gave his older brother a hug and started crying. The blond gave the boy the time to sob it out. It’s not every day you experience something like that, after all. They stayed like that for a few minuets before heading to the inn.

Marcel would make sure that  _thing_ didn't come near his baby brother again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got beta read by baphomet777 on deviantart.


	4. Nockwell town part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the assault in the alley. And how it affects Neptune.

After the alley incident, Neptune was more scared than ever - and thanks to him being scared, his magic was going haywire. Ducks, of all things, were appearing everywhere in the room where he and Marcel were staying and plants were randomly growing out of the inn’s ground floor.

In the room where they were staying, there was one desk which sat Neptune’s straw hat. Marcel’s jacket hung from the chair. 2 beds, a closet, a bathroom attached to a kitchen; it was enough.

Marcel sat at the desk, having moved his brother's hat aside. He was trying to find a clue where this thing called “Transforma” was. He wanted to find them, torture them and then kill them for assaulting the person he cared for most. Neptune's crying ceased. Maybe he is…Marcel looked at the boy’s sleeping form and all the ducks him. He was so cute and peaceful like that. The blond man gave a small smile.

“Now, what will we do with those ducks?” he questioned, a sweat drop running down his face. He got up, taking the longest 15 minutes to get all of the ducks, but one, out. That one duck had to lay between Neptune’s arms, didn't it? It must've known. Nothing the phoenix could do about it lest he wake the teen up.

Marcel yawned. He was tired and decided he should get some rest. First thing tomorrow he was going to the local bar - for drinks, of course, but also to see just how much he can learn about this Transforma creature. He made sure to note one thing, though: _He wasn't going to let Neptune out of his sight._

The moment before succumbing to slumber, Marcel got a headache. He'd have to explain to the innkeeper why there were plants spontaneously growing from the floor, especially in a way as to not expose his brother.

 

Morning came. Neptune opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first and the soft sun was shining right in his face. He blinked a few times. What he saw confused him. In his arms was a...a duck?  
“Quack!” The duck jumped from its resting place and flew out of the open window. “Huh?” Neptune stared at the window, totally surprised. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still not understanding what had happened, but not awake enough to do anything about it.

The door opened, prompting him to turn around to see Marcel, irritated and tired.  
“Morning, Marcel-nii..." Neptune gave a sweet greeting. "Where were you...?”   
"Oh, _Neptune_. I was just explaining to the owner why there are plants growing on the ground floor.”  
”Plants?”  
“It was caused by _your_ magic while you were crying.”  
The younger one looked down. “Oh…”

They were silent. Marcel returned to whatever he been doing at the desk the night before while Neptune drowsily made his way to the bathroom to get changed. He couldn't help the sleepiness. The inn was just so cozy and safe.

He stripped himself of his pyjamas. He looked into the mirror, undoing the magic he casted on himself and revealing the cuts on his arms. Seeing them made adrenaline rush through his body. He frantically turned the bath faucet on. He was _definitely_ awake now. If he didn't clean them, they'd get infected, and surely Marcel would notice. Neptune couldn't afford for him to know. He just couldn't.

After the boy dried himself off, he performed the cover-up magic spell again and put on the clothes that were laying ready. He came out of the bathroom, pyjamas folded as best as he could.

Although nervous, Neptune wanted to start a friendly conversation. “So where are we going today?” he asked.  
“To a local bar." Marcel rose from the desk chair. "Just want to get a drink before we leave.”  
“Ah…" The boy was trying to mask it, but his concern seeped through his words. "What...what about Transforma?”   
“Transforma? She...I heard they left town, just last night. So don’t worry about it. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."  
Neptune found him hard to believe.

They packed everything before heading to the local bar. Marcel wouldn't let Neptune get a drink, so the young pirate asked for a glass of milk instead.

“Yo! Bartender-guy!” Marcel shouted, pulling out a wanted poster. “Do you know anything about this person?” He hold it up for the bartender to see. Neptune glanced at the poster. He didn't recognize the criminal.

“‘Fuse’ Frederick

325,200,000 P”

“Oh, him." The bartender handed Neptune his drink. "He’s been sighted in Cornkettle. People say he’s been funded by the government and getting illegal chemicals from 'em. Government's giving him halfies to experiment on - that's what people are saying, anyway." He sighed. "Truly sad that halfies can’t live a normal life. I wish I could do something about it.” He sounded truly sad.

Neptune only heard the word 'halfies' once from Marcel; he said that’s what the government saw them as. That didn't explain who this Frederick person was, though. Neptune wanted know who they were. More importantly, though, was why did Marcel need any info about this random guy they had never met?

Marcel showed his thanks and paid for the drinks. “Come on, Neptune. We need to go.” He took the boy’s hand and went outside to the other side of the village where the exit was.

In that bar, a beautiful woman had been eyeing Neptune the whole time. Licking her lips, she cooed to herself, "Oh birdy...I wonder when we'll meet again. I so badly want to taste your body..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could be that lady at the end?


	5. Chapter: 5 Insanity and Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel get sick all of sudden and Neptune is very concerned.

Neptune and Marcel have been walking for a while now. The older is looking worst by the minute. Neptune is really concerned about Marcel’s health. But he decided not to comment on it. Maybe, he just has a cold. Nothing big.

But Marcel is been looking sick the moment they left Nockwell town.

He suddenly started coughing really hard. Wait…Is that blood? And he has got a bloody nose also.

“Marcel, are you alright?” Neptune asked in concern. “Don’t worry about, Neptune.” Marcel said tiredly. He is looking worst.

They walked a few more meters, until Marcel fell over. Neptune caught him. “Marcel, we’ll stay here for a while. I’ll try to find someone to help you.”

“I _can’t_ believe that’s the feared ‘Pyroblast’ Marcel. He looks pathetic.” Commented a rabbit looking guy. He has green hair with rabbit ears stinking out, they seem to be attached to his head like normal ears, rabbit like teeth, yellow eyes with the start symbol for pupils, he’s wearing a dark green suit with a black tie, he has long sharp claws on his fingers and black and green sandals.

“T-Take that back, now!” Shouted Neptune, trying to be brave. “Oh, you’re the kid who travels with him. I guess, he really did grow soft after all these years.” The rabbit man said. “W-Who are you anyway?” Neptune has never seen this man or any wanted poster with him on.

“They call me ‘Mad Rabbit’, but my real name is Noise.” Informed Noise. He’s smiling manically. “Now, I would get a really high raise, if I killed you because you’re linked to him.” The man started to sharp his claws.

He leap forward at a speed Neptune can’t dodge and slashed Neptune crossed right by his left kidney. The younger grunted in pain, trying his best to cover his wound.  The older went in for another attack and sliced the younger’s right arm open. And he attacked again and again and again. Until the younger was a bloody mess and barely conscious. Marcel wasn’t conscious either, so there was no one to safe him. Is this the end for Neptune?

Suddenly, Neptune stand up. And he muttered a spell that blocked Noise’s attack with a wall made out of concrete. The young’s eyes were shadowed and then he showed one of his eyes. It was yellow…with a tint of red…

The Mad Rabbit was taken aback, normally someone would’ve died already. “H-How?”  
The younger said nothing for while just looking at Noise, studying him?! He then muttered another spell that summoned a portal where a yellow beam came out of, hitting Noise square in the chest. Than plants became to warp around the rabbit guy. The older saw how Neptune was smiling, not out of joy, but out of insanity. “S-Stop! Please!!!” The Mad Rabbit begged for mercy.

“Neptune…”

The younger’s smile dropped when he heard his name. His eyes turn to normal. He just realised what he was doing. He let the guy go and he ran away like a coward.  
“I…I…” Neptune couldn’t believe what he was going to do to that man.

“Neptune, it’s alright…This is normal for a young mage when they get a lot of pressure put on them or when their life or their loved ones’ life(s) are in danger...” Reassured Marcel. He was healing himself. But…”Your fire, Marcel! It’s gold of colour?! Wasn’t it blue?! Why were you sick and hurt just a moment ago?!” Neptune hugged him out of worry. “It’s normal for a phoenix’s fire to change colour on curtained age, on that timestep they become weak and really sick. But they’ll live!” Marcel reassured. Smiling in process. Hugging his younger brother back.

“What you did at first was really brave, Neptune! But after that…huh…That’s described sadistic and insane…” The older is trying to be real with Neptune. He can’t keep treating him as a kid, otherwise he’ll never be a functioning adult.

“But anyway, we need to keep going. We can’t be late to the next town or The Heavenly Knights will be tracing our arses. Especially, with Mad Rabbit seeing us here. He’ll probably report us.” The phoenix said. He found that his façade was fading every day. That’s bad thing.

They went on their way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see, how Neptune is under a lot of stress.


	6. The battle of thy big brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune will meet someone important and Marcel is not pleased.

Our two heroes are still traveling to the next town, Berry Meadow. Keeping an extra eye out for the Mad Rabbit or the Heavenly Knights.

Neptune have been awfully quiet the whole way after the Mad Rabbit encounter, I mean quieter then normal. Marcel has been trying to figure out what’s wrong with Neptune. Has it to do with the fact that he almost killed that criminal? The older noticed that Neptune is holding his arms in a way that he’s hiding something. What could he be hiding? Marcel shook his head no. If I’m always gonna ask him what’s wrong or what’s you hiding? He’ll never know what he needs to do on his own. I’ll help when he asks me.

“Marcel?” Neptune got ‘mh?’ in return. “I’ve been thinking of letting my hair grow even longer…” The younger shifted his weight on his left leg. Even longer than it is now? People already think he’s a girl. Next, they’ll call him a trannie because of long hair. We can’t be having that. A lot of people look down on that idea. But if that’s what Neptune-san wants, so be it. “I don’t really care, Neptune-san. If you want to grow your hair longer then so be it!” The blond gave a bright smile of approval. As long he doesn’t start wearing dresses we’ll be all good.

Some time past, they arrived at Berry Meadow.   
The town is a little bit bigger than Nockwell town. The two went straight to the bulletin board. They’re looking at all the news. They didn’t see any poster of Lucy or any news on them which made Marcel sigh in relief.   
Neptune took off one wanted poster with his eyes shadowed. His hands twitched a little.   
“’Diamond’ Odon  
635,023,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

“Reports are telling us that ‘Diamond’ Odon has been seen in Berry Meadow. Beware of any local bars. If you find him in any bar don’t approach him. He’s one of the most dangerous people in Zor Paracove”  
Neptune couldn’t believe his eyes. He wanted to hit himself to make sure it isn’t a dream, but Marcel and everyone would find him weird. Brother…My biological brother…Odon! He was shaking from excitement and in his now visible eyes there were stars.

“Oi! Neptune-san, you okay?” The phoenix had a lot of concern in voice. What happened next shocked him. Neptune started running off to somewhere. “O-Oi NEPTUNE! DON’T JUST RUN AWAY ALL OF A SUDDEN!” He set in for a pursue. Why is he running away? He noticed his younger brother checking every bar in sight. What the hell is he thinking? Checking out all the bars? It has to do with that wanted poster. Why was Neptune interested in ‘Diamond’ Odon? He stopped because he didn’t see Neptune anymore. “Ah Fuckity bucket!” He was thinking too hard, that he lost his baby brother.

Meanwhile with Neptune….

Adrenaline is rushing in his veins. He was to focused on finding Odon that he couldn’t hear Marcel. Checking this bar, that bar, etc. After running to countless bars. He found the one. He opened the bar.

Neptune will try his acting skills. Changing his facial expression and posture to kinda like Marcel’s. Walking past the countless thugs, he arrives at the bar. Lower his straw hat so he would hide his eyes. Neptune sat down and placed his hands on the counter. He was sitting right next to Odon, his real brother. Honestly, the younger was nervous. How do you talk to someone you haven’t seen in years?

“What will it be, sir?” The bartender asked, while cleaning a glass. Why do all bartenders do this?  
“A beer, pls…” He said while placing a sack of Pels on the counter. She nodded and gave the beer to Neptune. He was about to drink it, but the one next to him said something weird.

“Say…Aren’t you little too young looking to be drinking?” Asked Odon. He was scanning me. “N-No, of course not…” Neptune was trying to avoid eye contact. He noticed. To have a proper conversation, the younger set down the beer. “Also, may I say your eyes, miss?” Dude, Odon has manners. Did he just call me a girl!? Fury was starting to spark in the young pirate.

Neptune grabbed the top of his straw hat and took it off. Revealing his beautiful purple eyes, they’re darker then normal. Strange… Odon’s eyes widened. “N-Neptune?!” This is the chance for the younger to take in his older brother’s appearance.

He has black hair like Neptune, but only short. Emerald green eyes and 6-like curl marks on his cheeks. That’s a…burn scar on his left eye(for us right). The older also has a short sleeved open jacket, you could see his abs. He has a weird compass on his left arm and a pearl armband on his right hand. A black belt and black shorts who had blue waves on them. And finally, brown boots.  
Odon was also better built than Neptune

The younger set his straw hat next to his beer. Suddenly, he got hugged by Odon and all the thugs in the bar got scared of Neptune. They think, he and Odon are working together.  
The younger returned the hug. Neptune for the first time let tears of happiness willingly come out of his eyes.  
The bartender finds the brother pair really cute. Who would’ve thought that dangerous people would have people they care about? She started smiling.

After the hugging was done, Odon let Neptune finish his beer. I mean, what could go wrong? Neptune is old enough to drink….  
The nice atmosphere got ruined when a very angry phoenix came in. Now, all the thugs began to shit their pants.   
‘Diamond’ Odon AND ‘Pyroblast’ Marcel. One is enough, now they have two very known criminals in the bar.   
He noticed that someone is helping his baby brother to drink a full glass of beer. Marcel was literally burning golden flames right now.

“Come, Neptune! Drink it all up! You’ll get used to the burning!” Odon cheered, not noticing that the bar became quiet beside the sound of fire. He started to grin when, his little brother drank it all of it. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t do that, buddy…” The raven said with an ice shilling voice. Turning his head towards Marcel. His smirk dropped. He brought his right hand up and water appeared around it. Odon launched a water bomb at Marcel. The phoenix dodges the water, a glint of fear in his eyes, but it’s quickly gone.

While the two real adults are fighting and most of the thugs flee the scene, Neptune drunk of his ass because of his low alcohol tolerance. Also because he drank all the beer glasses that were on the counter that were left by the criminals. The young mage started to giggle and hiccup from. He was smiling too. The bartender didn’t know if she should worry about the teenager or the two adults destroying her bar.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING LETTING MY LITTLE BROTHER DRINK ALCOHOL?!” Marcel was pissed, he was trying to cut Odon with his talons. “YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?! HE’S MY BABY BROTHER!”   
The water user was pissed off too. He tried to throw another water bomb at the half transformed phoenix. He dodged it, of course.

Suddenly, the fight turns into a headbutting contest. With foreheads pressed together, fighting for dominance. They heard giggling and turn to the source of the sound. “NEPTUNE!” The older man screamed worriedly.

“How could we let this happen to our little brother?” Odon started fake crying while pressing Neptune’s hand against his forehead. Meaning he was on the floor now. Marcel was sitting there having a mid-life crisis.  
“Hic...Both of you are...Hic…idiots!” Neptune proclaimed while being drunk. “Yes, we are!” The phoenix confirmed, not caring if it was under influence of alcohol.

Will Odon and Marcel become friends? Even best friends? Will they both become ultra brocons?  
Will Neptune do something stupid while being drunk?


	7. Neptune's Strange Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young mage suddenly started to act weirdly.

_A man who looked like Neptune, but he was older. He had stubbles on chin and a moustache under his nose, it ended on each end in a curl , but that’s what all you could see, the rest is obscured by shadows. His hair is also black, but a lot longer and ended in a ponytail. He is wearing a purple coat with gold buttons and shoulder pats. He is also wearing a white shirt that was open, you could see a big ugly burn scar and brown pants. On it was hanging a star just like the necklace Neptune is wearing, only more shiny and tinier.  
Lastly his green boots._

_The man is calling out to Neptune, but he couldn’t hear him clearly. It’s the first time he had a peaceful sleep or so he thought. It quickly turned into a nightmare._

_He was suddenly in darkness…Alone…”Marcel!” No one answered…Neptune got pushed onto the floor. “Huh?” Before he can stand up again, he heard a voice of someone, he didn’t want to hear again. “Oh Birdy~!” It was Lucy…But they are in their female form. She flipped turned him around. Then he noticed his hands where bond together with rope. “I’ve waited for this moment~!” Lucy crawled on top of Neptune and started to lick and suck his neck._

_The raven started to moan while he didn’t want to. Lucy moved around his neck and then moved down. She then removed his shirt, cutting it open in a’ Y’  way. Her lips placed on one of his nipples and she started to suck it. Lucy removed Neptune’s boots and his pants. Leaving him in his boxers. The green haired girl kissed him on the mouth. Her right hand went under his boxers, to play with it. Lastly, she pulled down his boxers. Lucy positioned herself above Neptune’s penis._

_She went down, taking everything in. Lucy went up and down again and repeated. Neptune is moaning in pain while Lucy is moaning in pleasure. She also just shoved something into his entrance._

Neptune woke up with a panicked look and he was breathing heavily. “How did I get here? I was in the bar just a moment ago…” Before he can say something else, someone responded. “Neptune, you’re finally awake.” It was Odon, his older brother. “W-what happened?” The older sighed. “Well, you ran off when you were drunk. And apparently this Lucy person took you to a hotel and she…” He paused for a moment. “She raped you…How do I and Marcel know? Because we came to rescue you, we heard she just finished and you didn’t want that…” Odon paused again…You could see the guilt in his eyes. “That you didn’t want to cum…I’m sorry, we didn’t find you sooner…” Odon truly is sorry.

“Where’s Marcel then?” Neptune wanted to know where his other older brother is. “He’s…huh…speaking with Lucy…” The older look sideways like he’s hiding something. The young raven knew what he meant, the phoenix  is either torturing or killing her. The mage looked suspicious, but let it go… “Neptune…Is it normal for you star necklace to glow like that?” Neptune was confused, it only glows when he’s using a lot of magic. “No, it only glows when I’m using a lot of magic.” This was strange, first the man in the dream and then his necklace. Neptune got off the couch and went over to it, he was walking with a limp. He felt a lot of pain in his left leg. Odon was ready to catch his brother, if he had to.

Now, having a better look at Neptune. He was only wearing a loose purple sweater and blue striped black boxers. Odon probably changed him into that.

The young raven picked up his star necklace and muttered a spell. He seems to be scanning the thing. Odon was surprised that Neptune could use that can of spell already, but then again, he hasn’t seen his baby brother at work for like 8-9 years. The younger opened his eyes, but now his eye colour is darker while still being brighter than before.

The older raven was confused as why his brother was super happy all of a sudden. “Uh, bro? Why you happy all of sudden?” And then Neptune was having an existential crisis while touching the place under his nose. “Where did my beautiful mustache go!? I feel naked without it?” He was crying in anime style. “What? Neptune, you never had a mustache in the first place. Beside, aren’t you just started to grow facial hair. And beside, Marcel told me you always shave any trace off if you have any on your face…” Then Odon put on a face like ‘Did you just seriously fall asleep?’. Sighing, the older brother picked up his younger brother and putted him back on the couch, then pulled the covers over him.

The older raven didn’t know what to do, because his new best friend Marcel isn’t back yet. So, Odon decided to tinker with the Neptune’s star necklace. The older has made clocks out of scarps, so he knows what’s he’s doing. Accidently, he thought he broke, but it’s meant to be opened. This isn’t just a necklace, it’s a locket… 


	8. Neptune's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a woman called Tirza.

A black haired woman was looking out of her window from her captain quarters noticed that her golden croissant moon locket’s dark purple crystal was glowing bright purple. She was shocked that it glowed, it hasn’t done that in ages.  _The last time it did was when…_ She stopped her thought there, because she doesn’t want to remember what happened 20 years.

The raven went to pick it up and she almost started crying. “Oh, Neptune…Did you finally open your locket? I bet, if your uncle was alive, he would’ve loved hearing that you opened it. It used to be his…”

The woman was wearing a royal-like purple coat with a turquoise shirt that was open a little so you could see a mini version of her Jolly Roger on her bust. Her Jolly Roger is your normal cross-boned skeleton head, but on the side of the skeleton were hanging croissant moon earrings like her locket and also on the head of the skeleton were star shaped glasses. Further more about her clothes, she has a long skirt that looks ripped open in the middle at the front revealing shorts under them. On the skirt is a belt, there was a spell book hanging from it, but also a sword too. The woman also has dark purple boots with heels on. More of how her face looks, she has a scar going sideways over her right eye, the eye seems to be grey meaning she’s blind in that eye. Her other eye however is lively titan green. The raven’s hair should have fairly long hair, but it looks like she cut her hair and put in a braid and a bun.

The captain put her locket back on and wanted to write a letter to her husband, but got interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open. It was one of her crew members. “Captain Tirza!” The man shouted in hurry and fear. “I-It’s that one rival captain you always talk about! He’s sent a letter saying he’s going to visit us!” Tirza’s mood got better and started to smile really bright, it’s rivalling the previous emperor’s smile. The crew member was confused on why his captain is happy. “Oh, Justice is coming to visit? It’s been awhile.” Her eyes shine with playfulness. “Hopefully, he will not say ‘ _Justice_  rains from above!’ again. Why does he even say that?” The captain knows why. “He says that because when he was 18, he once let it rain acid on the Heavenly Knights! What a good time back then! No need to worry about one of your kids opening a black hole or setting the forest on fire for being a phoenix.” She sighed because she kinda misses raising her children. “You can go now. I have to do something important.” The man then left and she started writing.

On her wall four wanted posters were hanging.

On the poster was a short black haired girl with a long coat and purple scarf who looked rather scary with that smile.

 _“’Demon Witch’_  
Bonneville G. Aisla  
789,673,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

 __  
Odon was smiling playfully with his tongue sticking out while winking at the camera.  
“’Diamond’  
Bonneville G. Odon  
835,035,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

 _Neptune was looking insane on the picture, must have been taken when he was pounding Mad Rabbit into the ground._  
“The Strawhat Phantom’’  
Bonneville G. Neptune  
126,320,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

_By his facial feature he looks almost the same as Tirza, but more manly and he doesn’t have a scar on his right eye. Instead he has one on his left cheek, it’s straight and South West._

_“’Sly Acid’_  
Bonneville G. Justice  
1,625,856,000 P  
WANTED  
ALIVE”

_The inn where Odon, Neptune and Marcel reside…_

Marcel finally came back and walked in on Odon ‘breaking’ Neptune’s locket. “Hey Odon-kun!” Not really caring about the ‘Necklace’ being broken. “Already starting with the nicknames, huh phoenix man?” Trying to play off the uneasy feeling he got from Neptune acting weird. “No, I just try to be polite. I normally refer to everyone with their name and ‘-san’, ‘-kun’ or ‘-chan’ added to it.” The older explained and then he looked at the broken locket with those tired eyes.

“I-I can explain, Marcel! I didn’t know it can be opened and it just kinda sprung open.” Then the raven noticed the paper that was inside it. He took it out and unfold it. “’Dear Neptune, the one who wrote this is your mother…’ What?! This is for Neptune?! From mom?!” The blond was confused.  _Didn’t Neptune tell him his mom abandoned him? Or doesn’t Neptune know that his mom left because she was wanted by the government?_ “Can you read it fully?” Odon looked weirdly to the older. “Maybe, mom wrote this only for Neptune…” Marcel looked at the sleeping form of the youngest. “Just read. Neptune can read it late for himself.” He said with a tired voice

“’Dear Neptune, the one who wrote this, is your mother. If you are reading this, that means you finally opened it and want to know about your uncle. He was a great man, but he went down hill in 7 years of his reign as emperor…’ She can’t be talking about uncle Justice, is she? He wasn’t an emperor and he isn’t crazy.” Odon took a deep breath and read further. “He did something stupid and it got him killed. He’s the case why there are all these stones laying around with powers. Please, Neptune! I beg of you don’t do something stupid too! I’ve been searching for the spell that he used, to see if there aren’t more unknown things to it.”  
 Marcel is looking really thoughtful right now and also he looks like he’s gonna pass out any second.

 “Neptune, I want you to start to study potions and write them down and also your spells too. You can start with trying the receipt that is in the locket. I’ve got to stop writing now…Love, mom.” After reading that, Odon suddenly felt exhausted.

Both of them decided to go to sleep, even if it’s noon.  
  
  


Somewhere in a back alley was Lucy laying with a lot of burns wounds and scratches. Marcel must’ve thought she was dead and dumped her here. She’s too weak to move right now and she found out her left leg is broken.

  
  
In the Heavenly Knights headquarters, Nubo was waiting for his best friend Ray. They are both captains here. He’s been waiting for his friend to show up for an hour now. “Where can that numb head be?” Then vice-admiral Finley came to Nubo. “Nubo, I have to talk with you.” She said with her sweet, but cold voice.

Nubo has green curled hair with a bit of hair sticking up at both sides making it look like he has horns or bunny ears. He has matching green eyes. On his cheeks are freckles and his two teeth that are sticking out of his mouth, he can’t close otherwise, make him seem more rabbit like. He was wearing his usual captain outfit.

Finley has short black hair and purple eyes. She is old and she talks about her three kids a lot. Even though…One is dead. That’s why she became a heavenly knight. She was wearing similar clothing to Nubo’s, only more badges confirming her rank.

The rabbit man got really nervous, he’s always like this when his best friend isn’t around. “What do you need to talk about with me, ma’am?” He didn’t want any problem with her. “It’s about your friend Ray…He…”She stopped for a second. “He betrayed us and became one of those filthy pirates.” Nubo was confused, because Ray said he enjoyed working for the Heavenly Knights. “Apparently, he found out things about the government and us too. He couldn’t handle working for us ‘corrupt’ people, as he would say.” The green haired 19th year old didn’t know what to do or how to react.  _Didn’t Ray promise we would get together out of here if things aren’t okay? Why did he leave me behind like my family?_  He looked like he was about to cry. Finley noticed that Nubo was secretly angry at his friend and a hidden smirk appeared on her face.

Back to the inn where our heroes reside. While Odon was reading the note,  Neptune was actually awake. It sounded like mom misses him.


	9. Marcel's Piece Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel has a nightmare and Neptune learns a lot of new spells.

Marcel is lying in bed, tossing and turning, talking in his sleep, but you can’t make out the words he’s saying. Odon is sleeping on the bed next to him and Neptune is on the couch reading the note again.

_A young Marcel just came back from a mission that was given to him by Frederick. The young blond’s brown eyes look broken. He just was done with kill off an important Heavenly Knight Captain. The phoenix boy is currently 6. He never questioned what Frederick told him, because he doesn’t know any better. Everyday it was the same, either kill or steal, but today was different the scientist said he’s going to leave and that Marcel is old enough to care for himself with everything he learned._

_Frederick did never care about the blond, only kept him around for errands. Though the young didn’t understand why the older needed a DNA sample from him, before Frederick left. He was alone just like before. Mindlessly wandering the street with those dead eyes._

_Marcel looked a bit different as a child. He didn’t have his stumbles, he couldn’t stay in his phoenix form for long. His hair was shorter, but he still looked like a pineapple. He has a purple jacket with a yellow shirt. He was wearing blue jeans on and brown shoes. On his jacket there were patches on it._

_The brown eyed child didn’t plan on killing anyone now like he was taught to do. He already has a bounty on his head. Right now, he was looking at his new one._

_“’Pyroblast’ Marcel_  
23,263,000 ~~P~~  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

_For a whole year he just lived off rats and any animal, beside cats and dogs, he could find. He was friends with a dog, until THAT woman came along killed his dog friend and raped him, he was 7. He didn’t understand why there were people like her walking around. That’s when he started killing people, starting with that woman._

_He has done this for years, he even slept around with women and men while he was at it. Marcel never opened his heart for people until he found a little boy who was just like him back then lost and confused. The boy was either 9 or 10, he was playing with a stuffed rabbit and a stuffed monkey. The phoenix man was currently 47 years old. The first time in years, Marcel felt something is cold dead heart, this young black haired child with purple eyes gave him something he never really had…A family…_

_….He saw the woman’s face in his mind…The one who has guessed him to have nightmares almost every day. But when he mat Neptune those nightmares eased._  
  
Now that the same thing happened to him when he was 7 happened to Neptune. He felt horrible for letting that happen to him.

 

 

Neptune doesn’t really remember what happened between him and Lucy and he didn’t care. At least he doesn’t have to worry about telling his first love he’s a virgin. He’s reading the receipt for the potion. Sure, he tried brewing a potion, but it ended up poisoning a rabbit and killing it, he was 13 then. The raven didn’t know why he felt so angry. What’s up with those memories I’ve never seen before? He knew about the emperors, but why is the ocean calling him out to sail on her? It’s been bugging him since he was 15. He had it put on the back of his mind then.

A spell suddenly was being whispered in his mind. ‘The stars will enlighten you’ and then he heard a lot of different things to say after that. He picked one and decided to practice it. The best way to do this is to go outside. It’s evening currently meaning most people are in their houses now.

Slowly, he crept by Marcel who was kinda twitching in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare again. Opening the door, making sure Odon isn’t awake. He isn’t and he’s sleeping the fetal position.   
When Neptune finally got outside, he has a determined look on his face.

“The stars enlighten you! Starry Heaven!” Screamed Neptune and suddenly it turns night and stars appear in the sky. Out of thin air, a sword appeared in Neptune’s right hand.

The sword has a star ribbon around it in purple and yellow. From the end of the hilt of it was hanging also a star. The sword glows weirdly purple and purple.

For a second, Neptune looked like the previous emperor before he became crazy. But the moment got ruined by a fly. Of course, Neptune dropped the legendary sword causing it to disappear into thin air and he started to scream like a girl. And then he ran away from a butterfly that landed on his nose.

A cloaked figure was watching him. “This is the hero of our time?! He’s scared of bugs?!” They were thinking on how doomed everyone is.

On a island in New Bay, two pirates were sitting together in the night. One was 25 and the other was 28. “Y’know Pat…When I die, I want it to be Summer!” The one Pat was looking weirdly at his bond brother? Lover? “Why’s that, Emerald?” The one called Emerald, you swore that his name was Email…Something isn’t right…, answered with pure happiness ”Because, I love Summer and we rarely have summer when we sail.” He started to smile brightly and hugged Pat-Pat. They kissed, I guess they are lovers.

Pat-pat was dressed in Viking like armour that is blue and he has an axe on his back. On his left arm was a red scarf. He has long feminine brown greenish hair and the back something ponytail like has three blue bands around it. He also has blue eyes.

Emerald had short brown hair that’s a little messy and emerald coloured eyes. His clothes consisted out a collar(not for that kind of thing), a warm dark blue coat with light blue lightning bolts on it that is open, under it, was a red sweater. On his waist were two crossed belts with a blue sash and his pants was black. His boots were dark blue too. On his head was a warm blue hat with dark blue stripes and from it hangs two fluffy balls. On top was also the same kind of blue ball too.   
Normally, Emerald wore a blue open shirt with lightning bolts on it with the same crossed belts. He also wore black shorts with sandals.  
Pat always wears Viking gear.

Nearby, was their ship, but it wasn’t The Diving Narwhal. It didn’t even have the Eskimo pirates’ flag on. Instead, the Jolly Roger has wolf ears and teeth and the two cross bones are replaced with two axes.

Something, isn’t right…People are being switched from this universe and another. Email and Pat shouldn’t know the brunette’s real name. And where’s Kerny?

On another island in New bay, there was sitting a man on beach drinking sake directly out of the bottle. He was most surely drunk. “Captain Justice!” It was his first mate Skyler, who looked like a pilot. “We should prepare ourselves to visit Tirza!” The captain thought for a second and agreed. “Yeah, otherwise we’re late!”

Back to where Neptune is…While running away from the bugs, he found himself in the park. The raven didn’t know how to get back. Suddenly, he realizes how tired he was and his cuts ached. “Shit…I should’ve just went inside instead of running away…”  He tried to retrace his steps, but couldn’t remember where he came from.

“Holt it there, Strawhat Phantom!”

Neptune turned around and saw that he was being surrounded by some Heavenly Knights and bounty hunters. He almost got scared, but feeling disappears really quickly when that voice in his head tells him a spell.

“The stars enlighten you! Red Hawk Bow!” Suddenly a bow and arrows appear in his hands, the arrows are on fire and the sky turned into a star filled night sky. The problem is that our young mage here has never used a bow, but the voice in his mind told him what to do. It kinda sounds like the man in his dreams.

Will Neptune defeat those bounty hunters and Heavenly Knights on his own? Or will he fail and get captured?


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune gets caught by the Heavenly Knights...What will happen to him?

Neptune took on a battle stance with bow and fire arrow in hand, but the voice in his head told him another spell, but with another words. “My true form can only be revealed by thy stars in the Heavens!”  The young mage started to glow purple, shocking the Heavenly Knights and the bounty hunters. They step back, the only one who doesn’t, is the captain…Nubo…who looks like a little bit more serious and darker.

Neptune’s hair grew longer, his make-do pyjama turned into a white shirt over it, a black waistcoat with dark purple vertical stripes. On top of that, a purple cape appeared. Long green pants and brown boots appear too. Around his waist is a purple sach now.

Back at the inn, Neptune’s strawhat was hanging from a coat rack in the room where Odon and Marcel are sleeping. The hat disappeared and appeared on the young mage’s head. The new look made him look older

Chills are running through Neptune’s back, he’s having side effects from using too much magic in such a short time. His focus and stamina are suffering as result. His self-inflicted cuts are aching even harder now. Exhaustion is kicking in again. This is hindering him greatly.

The raven shot first, hitting a soldier, and that caused the battle to begin. It’s really hard to keep up if you are like fighting 30 people at once and the captain of the soldiers is just looking at him, observing him...

The 16 year old shot a few enemies and they got finished by the fire, but some survived the fire and didn’t die. One of the bounty hunters shot Neptune in the left leg with a gun. He screamed pain and held his leg. Nubo took this to his advantage and he walked forward in a fast pace. The rabbit captain took out a syringe, the liquid inside it is Holy Magma Shine which causes mages to lose their powers for about 9 days if injected directly into the blood stream, that’s what Finley told, and grabbed the young raven’s arm. Neptune is struggling against his grasp, the mage has never seen Holy Magma and doesn’t want to know what’ll happen to him if that goes into of him. “Hold him down!” Nubo commanded very stern and cold. Then two soldiers took both Neptune’s arm, so that the greenette can inject it into Neptune.

When it was inside, Neptune grew weak and he tried to use his magic, but he failed to awaken it even. The two soldiers let him go and the mage tried to push Nubo away, but he was too weak to do so. The captain turned to the bounty hunters and said. “ All of you will receive your money when we get back to the base in Dream Shells. When Vice-Admiral Finley arrives, you’ll get your money and  she’ll want to question the halfie. I don’t know why she would want to, but she’s the boss in that base.” Every soldier and hunter said ‘Hai’ which means ‘Yes’ in Japanese. ‘Hai’ gets used in The Heavenly Knights every time an higher ranked person gives an order.

With not much effort, 2 Heavenly Knights cuffed Neptune with steel shackles and brought him to the cage that is behind the cart with a giant bear tight to it. In Zor Paracove, it’s normal to use bears for transport, because the bears here are more tame then those in other parts of the world. The two opened the cage and threw the mage into it not so gently. After all, he’s a criminal, normally he would’ve been executed on sight, if he isn’t that dangerous, but Vice-Admiral Finley wants to talk with him.

In the inn, Marcel just woke up from his nightmare and saw that Neptune is gone. He began to panic and also saw that the younger’s straw hat was gone. He started to panic more and jumped out of bed, scaring Odon out of his sleep, who falls on the floor in the process. “Oi! What’s the hurry, Birdbrain?” He’s annoyed that the blond woke him up. “NEPTUNE IS GONE!” Marcel shouted back. Odon started to panic too. “WHAT?!” The raven got up really quick. “What do you mean he’s gone?” Marcel looks lost and doesn’t know what to say. “His straw hat is gone too…” He pointed out. “He’s in danger! The Heavenly Knights are in town because of me!” Odon is blaming himself again. Marcel grabbed the younger’s shoulders and comforted him. “It’s not your fault! It’s the Heavenly Knights who go after people in the first!”

Back to Neptune..

He got up and tried to sit more comfortably as you can in a cage that’s moving now. A part of his long hair is now covering his face, hiding fear and tears. He just wants to go back to Marcel and Odon. He suddenly realizes how hungry he is, he hasn’t eaten in two days. The raven started hissing in pain. His self-inflicted cuts are getting infected from not being cleaned in a while. Now he wished he could use his healing spell, even if he becomes sick from it. He’ll do the only thing he can do for now: sleep.

Somewhere in the forest somewhere, Ray is sitting by a fire he made. He’s been brewing a plan to get his best friend Nubo out of the Heavenly Knights. He never liked Vice-Admiral Finley from the beginning, when he learned that she easily manipulates people. She would obviously twisted the story to make Nubo hate him. He also know that the vice-admiral is a halfie, just like him. All of the admirals are halfies, they just hide it with their excuse of having a stone. Ray unconsciously touched the big burn scare on his cheek that  _they_  gave to him.

Berry Meadow, outside the inn…  
“Let’s…huh…Never talk about this near Neptune…” Marcel said very uncomfortably while scratching the back of his head. “Yeah!” Odon was blushing really heavily. “You…huh…Did you do it before with a guy…?” Marcel wanted to know really badly. “Huh, I’ve never done it ever…I’ve only dated a guy named Thor…” They are both embarrassed.

The blond cleared his throat. “Anyways, We have to find Neptune now! If we’re fast maybe we can stop the Heavenly Knights!” The mage agreed. “Yeah!”  And they ran towards the exit of the town. Odon putted their stuff in a pocket dimension before they went outside.

The cage where Neptune is sleeping in.  
He’s been sleeping for 30 minutes in a sitting position with his knees up to his chin and his arms are warped his legs. The young is snoring lightly and sometimes twitching in his sleep.

_“Neptune!” It’s that voice again. It’s the man. “Don’t trust a thing what Finley tells you! She’ll try to convince you things that aren’t true! Take a look at Nubo, he’s supposed to be friends with someone, but because of what the witch said to him. He hates his best friend now!” The  
man is warning him why? Would he warn him? “You’re almost by the base, Neptune...You can take my advice or not…It’s up to you…” The voice disappeared._

The young mage woke up and got hit by a wall of pain again. His infection is worst now. “Please! Someone clean them!” He hates begging, but he can’t take it anymore. He began to cry.


	11. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting tortured by your two 'brothers', will Neptune break?

In 5 minutes, Neptune and the other man will arrive at the Heavenly Knight base. A mink fell out of a tree and landed in the cage. The mink was white with black spots. It also has green eyes. The animal sat next to a sleeping Neptune, who passed out because of the pain from his infected cuts.

A few moments later, they arrived at the base. 2 soldiers opened the cage and roughly grabbed the young, waking open in the progress and fear was in eyes for a moment, and dragged him to the base. They didn’t give him a chance to stand up and in result his knees are open and bleeding. The soldiers are bringing Neptune to Finley’s office. The raven saw that the bounty hunters followed Nubo into another room. Before the three went into the office, they went into the room next to it.

The two soldiers left him alone. The room was empty beside that one light in the corner. There are no windows. Then the door opened, Neptune became really happy. “Marcel! Odon!” Marcel and Odon are here, but what the young mage doesn’t know that it’s just hallucinations made by Finley. “Neptune! I can’t believe you were captured that easily!” Marcel’s voice was cut deep with disappointment. Neptune didn’t understand, Marcel would only say those things in his nightmares. “Agreed, I can’t believe we are related to each other!” Odon said with hate running deep. “W-What?! No! No! No!” The youngest couldn’t believe this. The oldest came closer with those sadistic smiles. “Maybe, we should teach a lesson.” The blond suggested. “Yes, that’s a great idea!” The older cracked his knuckles. Neptune didn’t like where this is going and backed up in fear. “Please, don’t hurt me, onii-chan, Marcel-nii!”

Marcel set his right hand on fire with his golden flames and placed it around the 16 year old’s throat. Leaving burn wound left. The affects of the hallucinations are very real. Neptune screamed in pain while it happened. Odon let a few icicles appear and pinned his younger brother to the wall and ground. The icicles went through his shoulders and feet, blood was coming from the impaled places.

Now where the real Marcel and Odon are, the raven has used one of his spells to track Neptune’s magic, but instead he froze when he could sense Holy Magma Shine in someone’s system. It makes is his magic all wonky and became dizzy from it by just sensing it.

“Odon-kun, are you okay?” Marcel had stopped walking when he noticed his friend stopped. They are currently in the middle of the forest. The mage’s vision is swimming from the fact there’s a highly concentrated percentage of Holy Magma Shine nearby. “Ugh, great…That thing is nearby!” The raven groaned, still dizzy. “What are you talking about?” The older put his brow up in confusion. “I’m talking about Holy Magma Shine. It deactivates Mages’ magic for 9 days straight. It’ll also make them exhausted, if they are near it they get dizzy and maybe, even sick. In the worst case scenario, the mage dies from it if they are exposed to a huge amount at once. That’s all I know. I’m not that book smart, so ask my sister if you want when we meet her.” The younger yawned.  _Damn, it’s making me sleepy…Mmmh…Marcel…What wait?!_ The raven began to blush. Oh god, what was he thinking?! It’s just a crush, nothing serious, right?

Marcel was looking weirdly at his best friend. He’s wondering what the hell is going on in the guy’s head. “Mmmh…Interesting…Do the Heavenly Knights know about this?” He wanted get back to the topic. “Of course, they do, especially after the previous emperor accident!” Odon was looking at Marcel with a ‘Are you stupid?’ look. “That’s what they use in the Heaven Cage on mages so they don’t escape!” The younger explained. “Heaven Cage is the big prison in New Bay, right?” The older need to know. “Yeah, they only hold mages, phoenixes and basically anyone too strong to kill! I heard recently that a big pirate rookie ‘Flower Sword’ Brigitte was locked up there with her first mate ‘Twin Pistol’ Grandin. Rumour goes she’s one of the empress’ children, I doubt it.” The blond started to like it when Odon spoke.

Back in the Heavenly Knight base, in the room where Neptune and the hallucinations are. The young mage had scars and burn marks over his body. His shirt was gone and his infected wounds are worst. The fake Marcel and Odon just disappeared a moment ago. He was barely conscious and didn’t notice that they disappeared  Then Finley walked in with a satisfying smile with her she has a first aid kit. “Neptune~” Said person looked up with those half dead eyes. The elder sat on her knees in front of him and began to clean his infected wounds. “Do know who I am, Neptune?” The teen has a hard time speaking because of the fake Marcel burning his throat. “I-I don’t k-know…Are y-you going to h-hurt me?” His voice is painful to listen to. “No, I won’t hurt you. Why would I ever hurt my own grandson?” Neptune’s half dead eyes widened. “It seems your surprised, didn’t Tirza tell you about me? That’s so her, if she didn’t tell you. Let’s just say me and her have a hard time now…” She finished treating the self-inflicted cuts and started to bandage them. “Neptune…Do you really believe Marcel and Odon care about you?” The younger didn’t wait a second to answer. “O-Of t-they do!” It sounded like he was convincing himself that. “If they really did, why would they do this to you?” Neptune looked down. “Because I deserve it…” Finley was in deep thought.  _Did that Blasted Phoenix do this actually to Neptune? That explains why he would harm himself…_ “You didn’t deserve that! He obviously put those thoughts in your head, so you would listen to him!” The elder took off the younger’s boots and started the wound there. The icicle that was once there disappeared with the fake Odon. “He infected your young vulnerable mind for his own gain. He wants his successor to be a cold blooded killer like him.”

Finley is basically manipulating her own grandson to prove her husband, admiral Edward, wrong, that Neptune still can be good and that he’s just misguided by a criminal.

The younger had a hard time believing her words. “B-But Marcel a-always showed-d care towa-ards me!” His grandmother shook her head in pity. “You know, Neptune…There is something called Stockholm Syndrome.” She started taking care of the other foot with exact same wound. She just bandaged the other. “Besides, he let your cuts get infected and also, he let you grow your hair so long to the point it isn’t healthy for a man..” Both of it is a lie. Neptune never told Marcel about the cuts and the hair thing he just didn’t know. “Also, why would a criminal like him take in a child, when he doesn’t have a record of being caring towards people like ‘Icicle Wind’ Alfred. In fact, he never was caring from the beginning. Even as a child, he was heartless.” The teen didn’t know what Marcel was like before they met. The more he thought about, the more sense Finley was making.

“It’s best if you get a makeover, Neptune…” She was almost done treating and bandaging all of his wounds. Only his throat is left. The older made scissor appear, for after she’s done with his throat. “You’ll also get new clothes too. And I’ll even get you into the Heavenly Knights, Neptune.”

Marcel and Odon have been walking for a while, but they stopped again when they saw a little boy on the path. He has short red hair and silver eyes. He just has a green tank top and dark brown shorts. On his feet are sandals and around his arm was a blue scarf. His face has two scars on his left eye. On his back was a wooden staff.

The boy got defensive when he saw the adults. “Who are you?” Odon was surprised that this child demanded something of him. But, Marcel answered in his stead. “I’m Marcel and that idiot is Odon.” The raven was offended. “OI!” The child calmed down a little, but was still on guard. “My name is River. Are you Heavenly Knights?” The blond knew very fast, that this child is scared and angry of those guys. “No, we aren’t. In fact, we hate them.” He was curious as to why the child is angry with the Heavenly Knights. “Why did you ask?” River hesitated in answering, but he did anyways. There’s no point in hiding it. These adults can probably beat it out of him. “Because the Heavenly Knights killed my mother ‘cause she was a halfie.”

Odon and Marcel felt bad for the kid. “But anyway, what are you two doing?” The child really wanted to get back to business. “We are searching for our little brother Neptune.” River thought about something. “What if, I help you! Only if I can get to beat some Heavenly Knight ass!” Odon wants to know how old this kid is. “How old are you even?” The boy looked at him with a ‘You’re stupid’ look. “I’m 7 years old.” River suddenly grew a tail, freaking out Odon. “WAIT WHAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE A RACCOON TAIL?!” The child looked at him with that look again. “I can turn parts of my body into the body parts of a raccoon, because of mom. And also I’m made of slime because of my stone.” The raven had disgust written all over his face, but then Marcel hit him. “Oi, why did you hit me?” The blond looked at him with the ‘Seriously?’. “Don’t judge him for him being made out of slime. At least, he isn’t made out of rubber.”  Odon started to nurse his bum on his head. “I’m sorry, River!” He was bowing even. “It’s alright!” River gave a smile where a tooth was missing. The boy has started to like the older twos company.

Outside of the Heavenly Knight base, Ray was looking through a window trying to find Nubo. Hopefully, he’ll listen to reason. Then he saw his friend and some bounty hunters enter the room he was looking in. The greenette gave them some money, more like a lot. Maybe, some big criminal was captured. When the two soldiers, Nubo stayed and went to his desk to do some paperwork. Ray took this sign to let some lock appear out of his hand. He used to pick the window’s lock and got in, while alarming his friend with the noise. “Who’s the-“ Nubo’s distressed face changed to neutral. “Ray…” Then it changed to angry. “Why did you come here? Didn’t want to leave us, the corrupt people?” The brunette expected this. “You get it, Nubo. The Heavenly Knights aren’t what you think. Same with the government. They kill children, because they are related to dangerous people. They use halfies like toys or subjects. And…And…” He doesn’t know if he  can say it. “And what?” The green haired 19 year old is losing his patience at this rate. If Ray doesn’t answer, he’ll just beat the truth into his friend and hope, he’ll see the light and forget the lies he read. “And I’m a halfie too!” Ray prepared himself like he’s going to be hit. He’s crying even. “W-what?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Nubo was taken aback. His friend is a halfie.  _Is that why Ray was so scared of joining The Heavenly Knights?_ Maybe, he was wrong to judge so quickly. “But Finley said-“ He got broken of by Ray. “She likes to manipulate people. It wouldn’t be the first time she has done this. Besides, she’s a halfie too.” Nubo didn’t know how to digest this information. He couldn’t take it anymore. Before Ray had a chance to explain further…He was knocked unconscious by Nubo pushing him in stomach. “ Don’t worry, Ray! I’ll keep your secret safe and you’ll never have to worry about getting hurt or socially poisoned.” He laughed a little insane. He’s losing it. He just doesn’t want to lose his friend, his only friend.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler and Justice get themselves into a bad situation.

Skyler remembers that his captain told him he has Genophobia. Meaning he’s either scared of having a sexual relationship or sexual intercourse. He never told anyone, but his sister Tirza. The reason was that when he was 13, when puberty started for him, his older brother sexually harassed him for wearing ‘too lewd’ clothing. If it wasn’t for their father coming in, Justice would’ve been scarred for life and who knows what his older brother would’ve done further.

Then a few years later the previous emperor tried again and actually inserted his fingers inside of the younger. And tried to force him to go out to sea with him. But Tirza came between them and told the oldest raven off. Or at least that was what his captain told him.

Justice used to wear really short shorts and open shirt with sandals, but after that first accident he started to wear longer pants and closed shirts. The second accident made him wear a cape. Nowadays, he still wears a cape, but his purple flame printed shirt is a more open. But he still wears long brown pants and black boots. He also wears sunglasses.

But…why did everything go fast and then turn black? He knows his weakness is drugs, he doesn’t have a good resistance against them. It’s just has to do with what he is.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room. Boxes and crates were in the room making him believe he’s in the cargo of the ship…Was he even on the ship? He tried to sit up, but got stopped by a chain that contacted his hands to the wall. His legs are also chained together. His head is killing him. He groaned. “What’s going on?” He was met with silence. “Hello?”

No one was there, so he waited. Back on deck Justice is searching for his first mate.  _Where could he be?_ His worry and dread is growing in his stomach. While walking he heard some people gossiping about his eyelashes. That his bottom eyelashes are too long for a man. Some were saying he looks like a good fuck or a woman. Or could just be his mind playing tricks on him…It happens when he gets worried or scared. It doesn’t matter if he gets classified second strongest General or not. Trying to find a quiet place until dinner is ready. The figurehead is a quiet place.

Justice wiggled over to there and sat down on the reindeer figurehead. He laid down and put his arms behind his head.  _Waking up in a grassland from a nap, he felt refreshed. The young 12 year old-soon-to-be-13 Justice had his typical blue flame open shirt on and his navy blue short shorts too. He grabbed his sandals, putting them on, he ran towards a house nearby with his short black hair waving in the wind, his home, his father was busy milking the cows so it’s best not to disturb him. His older 16 year old sister Tirza is collecting eggs and his mother is taking care of the flowers and bushes. The only one left is his 19 year old brother, he’s doing nothing at the moment because he has done his shores already. Like washing the dishes and giving the animals food. Justice didn’t need to do his shores, because his birthday is near, his shores get spread out along the family instead._

_Running to his older brother with a big bright smile. “Nii-san!” The older’s bored face turned into his usual smirk he has around his little brother. His big brother had a shadow where his eyes should be. Of course, the almost teenager didn’t notice the danger that is lurking. “Justice!” He opened his arms to give his baby brother a hug. Their hug was long…A bit too long…the older raven was looking around to see if anyone was done with shores, they weren’t. A predatory smile appeared on his mouth. “Nn, Justice…Let’s go inside! I have something to show you!” The excitement and joy in the young raven’s eyes fed his lust._

_The 19 year old mage has a light purple striped shirt with a royal purple waistcoat on it. Black jeans and royal purple short boots. His golden star necklace with a shine purple star-shaped crystal. His black hair came to his shoulders. His face was smooth and his upper eyelashes were longer then they should be._

_Once inside, they went to the previous emperor’s room. Justice opened the door with a bad feeling in his stomach. The older closed the door and locked it. “Huh…Nii-san? Why must the door be locked?” His purple with blue-green striped eyes sparked with fear, this whole situation made him uncomfortable. “We don’t want anyone disturbing us, do we?”_

_Seeing his older brother reaching out his hand towards him to obscure his vision with that grin of a predator. His eyes still shadowed._

Justice woke up breathing and sweating heavily. His eyes had a lot of fear in them. He curled up in a ball and silently cried.  _Why did I believe him? Brothers don’t do these things to each other…_ He whispered “Why?” over and over again. He remembered that his older brother used to rub the inside of his thighs or give him weird massages. It all started when he became a teenager and it still happened when he was an adult, in his early twenties, whenever they met up. He would make him suck his mushroom and touch his member, making him sit on his lap like a child in front of his crew while doing that. He manipulated him to do these things with him beside the fact he was panicking the whole time. He always looked scared when they did sexual acts and the older said it was cute. But why does he sometimes freak out and blame him when they did these things?

A hand was placed on his back and drawing circles on it to sooth him. He flinched when he felt it. “Sssh…It’s alright, Justice! It wasn’t your fault, but his!” It’s his older sister. “B-But what if you-u didn’t come between us? What if he went further? What if he actual got to have sexual intercourse with me?! What i-“ He got slapped on the cheek, snapping him out of his hysteria. “Justice! Stop thinking like that! No one will ever touch you like that again! I promise!” They hugged for a while, the hug was full comfort instead of lust or dominance.

Dinner rolled around and Justice didn’t feel like eating. He said his food smelled bad. But Tirza threaten to force feed him, because she knows when her younger brother becomes scared. So, he just eat slowly eat his broccoli, potatoes and lamb. After he was done he felt tired and fell asleep on spot. The older raven left already, because she need to file some reports. She told him, she’ll come back when she's done. When she did…She was confused. “Justice?” One of the cooks came by and heard his captain’s concern. “Mn, Captain! A group of 5 crew members, 3 men and 2 women, they took him somewhere, he was sleeping. They said they will take care of him for tonight.” That didn’t make her concern ease.

Back at the cargo, the group threw the ally captain on the wooden floor. Waking up Skyler with the sound. “Justice!” He tried to get to his captain, but then he remembers he’s chained to the wall. He saw the 5 pirates and it made him mad. “What the hell do you want from us?!” He wasn’t faced by their smirks. “We just want to teach this bastard a lesson and we’re going to use you for that!” The fattest of them went over to the first mate and forced him to be on his knees. It was very painful to sit in that position, his right shoulder got dislocated. Another one, a darker skinned woman, removed his belt, opened the pilot’s pants and pulled his penis out. Skyler spitted in her face. “What the hell are you doing? Do you think I’ll submit to you if sexually torture me? I’m not that weak.” But everything changed when they undressed his captain and pressed his ass against his dick. The fat man shoved the red hair inside his own captain. Pressuring his back with his foot, to go further in.

Skyler stopped working when he was fully inside his unconscious captain. He doesn’t respond to what they do to him. His eyes are still open, but he’s like a doll. His control over himself is slipping. Out of his back grew red feathered wings with orange tints. The bottom part of his legs turned into yellow talons with some red feathers orange tinted. The group was taken aback by the fact that Skyler was hubirdian. Both of his wings are about two meters long if they were fully stretched out.

The hubirdian is silently crying, the tears are just leaking out.  _I’m a failure of a first mate…When it’s over I’ll give up my power and title…_  One of the woman, short dark blonde, gestured for the man to move over. She grabbed the pilot’s hips and started pull him in and out of the raven. Justice moaned, he frowned with his eyes closed, opening his eyes. They widened. “S-Skyler…” Seeing his first mate’s eyes, that guilt, made him very furious. Putting him and Skyler into a bubble and let it rain acid inside the room. The ball pushed the woman away from the birdman. The captain became sinisterly happy hearing the pirates’ screams. The liquid dissolved the chain that contacted the pilot to the wall.

The raven just secured the red head into a hug. To let him know, he isn’t angry with him, but with the group of bastards. He then felt that his first mate came inside of him. Fear sparked inside his heart, however he pushed it aside. These people forced Skyler inside of him. The mage used his powers to remove the remaining chains. The screams died down, so Justice thought all of them are dead. But no…One was still alive…She went outside the room when he used his acid rain spell. She came in again and stepped down on Skyler’s left wing, earning a scream from him.

These two won’t leave this room for a while…

“You see it now, mom? Neptune, no, I have no interest in becoming an Heavenly Knight! I’m going!” This conversation is messing Finley’s head. Hearing her door slam shut is just hurting her more. In the hall, Neptune regained control or you could say all the memories of the previous emperor were erased. He used the wall as support, his legs are killing him. He muttered some spell and a light purple sweater appeared in his hands. Putting it on after that he created green shorts that’s woolly at the end. Golden brown sandals, yellow starred purple shirt and yellow scarf.

Once he was dressed, he realized that his straw hat is gone. He quickly said his spell that teleports it over him. Putting it on calmed him down. He set a leg forward when pain shot through his entire body. Great, one of his legs is broken. He wished for support and he got it in the form of a wooden crutches. It’s better then nothing, right?

While stumbling to the exit, his shion told him someone was locked up in the basement, but he didn’t care. Outside, that mink was waiting for him. It followed him to the forest path. Neptune felt emotionally drained. He’s still hungry.


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genophobia isn't a joke.

Skyler remembers that his captain told him he has Genophobia. Meaning he’s either scared of having a sexual relationship or sexual intercourse. He never told anyone, but his sister Tirza. The reason was that when he was 13, when puberty started for him, his older brother sexually harassed him for wearing ‘too lewd’ clothing. If it wasn’t for their father coming in, Justice would’ve been scarred for life and who knows what his older brother would’ve done further.

Then a few years later the previous emperor tried again and actually inserted his fingers inside of the younger. And tried to force him to go out to sea with him. But Tirza came between them and told the oldest raven off. Or at least that was what his captain told him.

Justice used to wear really short shorts and open shirt with sandals, but after that first accident he started to wear longer pants and closed shirts. The second accident made him wear a cape. Nowadays, he still wears a cape, but his purple flame printed shirt is a more open. But he still wears long brown pants and black boots. He also wears sunglasses.

But…why did everything go fast and then turn black? He knows his weakness is drugs, he doesn’t have a good resistance against them. It’s just has to do with what he is.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room. Boxes and crates were in the room making him believe he’s in the cargo of the ship…Was he even the ship on? He tried to sit up, but got stopped by a chain that contacted his hands to the wall. His legs are also chained together. His head is killing him. He groaned. “What’s going on?” He was met with silence. “Hello?”

No one was there, so he waited. Back on deck Justice is searching for his first mate.  _Where could he be?_ His worry and dread is growing in his stomach. While walking he heard some people gossiping about his eyelashes. That his bottom eyelashes are too long for a man. Some were saying he looks like a good fuck or a woman. Or could just be his mind playing tricks on him…It happens when he gets worried or scared. It doesn’t matter if he gets classified second strongest General or not. Trying to find a quiet place until dinner is ready. The figurehead is a quiet place.

Justice wiggled over to there and sat down on the reindeer figurehead. He laid down and put his arms behind his head.  _Waking up in grassland from a nap, he felt refreshed. The young 12 year old-soon-to-be-13 Justice had his typical blue flame open shirt on and his navy blue short shorts too. He grabbed his sandals, putting them on, he ran towards a house nearby with his short black hair waving in the wind, his home. His father was busy milking the cows so it’s best not to disturb him. His older 16 year old sister Tirza is collecting eggs and his mother is taking care of the flowers and bushes. The only one left is his 19 year old brother, he’s doing nothing at the moment because he has done his shores already. Like washing the dishes and giving the animals food. Justice didn’t need to do his shores, because his birthday is near, his shores get spread out along the family instead._

_Running to his older brother with a big bright smile. “Nii-san!” The older’s bored face turned into his usual smirk he has around his little brother. His big brother had a shadow where his eyes should be. Of course, the almost teenager didn’t notice the danger that is lurking. “Justice!” He opened his arms to give his baby brother a hug. Their hug was long…A bit too long…the older raven was looking around to see if anyone was done with shores, they weren’t. A predatory smile appeared on his mouth. “Nn, Justice…Let’s go inside! I have something to show you!” The excitement and joy in the young raven’s eyes fed his lust._

_The 19 year old mage has a light purple striped shirt with a royal purple waistcoat on it. Black jeans and royal purple short boots. His golden eight sided star necklace with a shine purple star-shaped crystal with little ones around it. His black hair came to his shoulders. His face was smooth and his upper eyelashes were longer then they should be._

_Once inside, they went to the previous emperor’s bedroom. Justice opened the door with a bad feeling in his stomach. The older closed the door and locked it. “Huh…Nii-san? Why must the door be locked?” His purple with blue-green striped eyes sparked with fear, this whole situation made him uncomfortable. “We don’t want anyone disturbing us, do we?”_

_Seeing his older brother reaching out his hand towards him to obscure his vision with that grin of a predator. His eyes still shadowed._

Justice woke up breathing and sweating heavily. His eyes had a lot of fear in them. He curled up in a ball and silently cried.  _Why did I believe him? Brothers don’t do these things to each other…_ He whispered “Why?” over and over again. He remembered that his older brother used to rub the inside of his thighs or give him weird massages. It all started when he became a teenager and it still happened when he was an adult, in his early twenties, whenever they met up. He would make him suck his mushroom and touch his own member, making him sit on his lap like a child in front of his crew while doing that. He manipulated him to do these things with him beside the fact he was panicking the whole time. He always looked scared when they did sexual acts and the older said it was cute. But why does he sometimes freak out and blame him when they did these things?

A hand was placed on his back and drawing circles on it to sooth him. He flinched when he felt it. “Sssh…It’s alright, Justice! It wasn’t your fault, but his!” It’s his older sister. “B-But what if you-u didn’t come between us? What if he went further? What if he actual got to have sexual intercourse with me?! What i-“ He got slapped on the cheek, snapping him out of his hysteria. “Justice! Stop thinking like that! No one will ever touch you like that again! I promise!” They hugged for a while, the hug was full comfort instead of lust or dominance.

Dinner rolled around and Justice didn’t feel like eating. He said his food smelled bad. But Tirza threaten to force feed him, because she knows how her younger brother acts when he becomes scared. So, he just eat slowly eat his broccoli, potatoes and lamb. After he was done he felt tired and fell asleep on spot. The older raven left already, because she need to file some reports. She told him, she’ll come back when she comes done. When she did…She was confused. “Justice?” One of the cooks came by and heard his captain’s concern. “Mn, Captain! A group of 5 crew members, 3 men and 2 women, they took him somewhere, he was sleeping. They said they will take care of him for tonight.” That didn’t make her concern ease.

Back at the cargo, the group threw the ally captain on the wooden floor. Waking up Skyler with the sound. “Justice!” He tried to get to his captain, but then he remembers he’s chained to the wall. He saw the 5 pirates and it made him mad. “What the hell do you want from us?!” He wasn’t faced by their smirks. “We just want to teach this bastard a lesson and we’re going to use you for that!” The fattest of them went over to the first mate and forced him to be on his knees. It was very painful to sit in that position, his right shoulder got dislocated. Another one, a darker skinned woman, removed his belt, opened the pilot’s pants and pulled his penis out. Skyler spitted in her face. “What the hell are you doing? Do you think I’ll submit to you if sexual torture me? I’m not that weak.” But everything changed when they undressed his captain and pressed his ass against his dick. The fat man shoved the red hair inside his own captain. Pressuring his back with his foot, to go further in.

Skyler stopped working when he fully inside his unconscious captain. He doesn’t respond to what they do to him. His eyes are still open, but he’s like a doll. His control over himself is slipping. Out of his back red feathered wings with orange tints. The bottom part of his legs turned into yellow talons with some red feathers orange tinted. The group was taken aback by the fact that Skyler was hubirdian. Both of his wings are about two meters long if they were fully stretched out.

The hubirdian is silently crying, the tears are just leaking out.  _I’m a failure of a first mate…When it’s over I’ll give up my power and title…_  One of the woman, short dark blonde, gestured for the man to move over. She grabbed the pilot’s hips and started pull him in and out of the raven. Justice moaned, he frowned with his eyes closed, opening his eyes. They widened. “S-Skyler…” Seeing his first mate’s eyes, that guilt, made him very furious. Putting him and Skyler into a bubble and let it rain acid inside the room. The ball pushed the woman away from the birdman. The captain became sinisterly happy hearing the pirates’ screams. The liquid dissolved the chain that contacted the pilot to the wall.

The raven just secured the red head into a hug. To let him know, he isn’t angry with him, but with the group of bastards. He then felt that his first mate came inside of him. Fear sparked inside his heart, however he pushed it aside. These people forced Skyler inside of him. The mage used his powers to remove the remaining chains. The screams died down, so Justice thought all of them are dead. But no…One was still alive…She went outside the room when he used his acid rain spell. She came in again and stepped down on Skyler’s left wing, earning a scream from him.

These two won’t leave this room for a while…

“You see it now, mom? Neptune, no, I have no interest in becoming an Heavenly Knight! I’m going!” This conversation is messing Finley’s head. Hearing her door slam shut is just hurting her more. In the hall, Neptune regained control or you could say all the memories of the previous emperor were erased. He used the wall as support, his legs are killing him. He muttered some spell and a light purple sweater appeared in his hands. Putting it on after that he created green shorts that’s woolly at the end. Golden brown sandals, yellow starred purple shirt and yellow scarf.

Once he was dressed, he realized that his straw hat is gone. He quickly said his spell that teleports it over to him. Putting it on calmed him down. He set a leg forward with shot pain through his entire body. Great, one of his legs is broken. He wished for support and he got it in the form of a wooden crutches. It’s better than nothing, right?

                   

While stumbling to the exit, his shion told him someone was locked up in the basement, but he didn’t care. Outside, that mink was waiting for him. It followed him to the forest path. Neptune felt emotionally drained. He’s still hungry.


	14. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune meets someone who just wants a friendly rivalry which involves hurting each other. Well that isn't friendly as it is.

Neptune went further even if it’s night and the mink following him didn’t mind. It kinda hurts walking, but he must go through. He’ll rest at the next town. While walking he realized something…How was he able to use his magic if he supposedly can’t use it for 9 days?…Only 1 day has past and somehow he can use it…But it’s a lot more then he used to have…Just when he needed that voice in his head, it’s not there.

He stopped when someone jumped in front of him on the path. “Phantom Strawhat Neptune!”  _Who’s that?_ “Huh…Who are you?” The young man comically fell down. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been searching for you everywhere!” Then recomposed himself and had a pissed look on his face. “Spade is my name, got it?” The moment the guy’s face changed so did the mage’s. He also looks angry. “Yeah, got it.” Spade was very fast and stole the raven’s strawhat which pissed him off more. “Give back my hat!” The mage noticed the other had a sword with a spade on the hilt. The swordsman landed elegantly and got really mad. “Neptune! You might not remember, but I wanted to be friends with you….Until you hurt me that horribly…Y-you b-bu-“ He can’t say it without crying. “I fucking hate you okay?!”

Spade has blonde wavy hair and Air superiority blue eyes. A black Sombrero with a band and feather that are the same colour as his eyes. A black shirt on top of it, a waist coat again same colour as his eyes. Black pants and brown shoes. His cape is black at the back, but the spades are blue too and dark blue is behind the spades. He looks like a Spanish swordsman.

Neptune was confused. “I don’t remember hurting anyone…” He really doesn’t… “That doesn’t matter whether you remember or not…What I’m here for is to make a promise with you!”  _A promise?_ What would Spade want? “I’ve been thinking of going out to sea…” Is this about the emperor title? Neptune had to push for it further. “Is this about the emperor title?” Spade switched his weight to his right leg. “Yes! What I wanted to say is…I want someone to be there at the end…To battle them as a rival…” A rival, huh? He never thought about having one and this guy clearly hates him. It could work. “That’s actually not a bad idea!” He’s not sure when to set sail, because the way he is now…He’ll just die out at sea. The swordsman is actually surprised with the other’s answer. “Alright! Set sail as soon as you can, okay? I don’t want the distance between us not to be too big…” He still somehow cares… “Alright…I’ll get some supply and wait a little until my wounds are a little better…” Then the bad demeanour was on again. “Alright! Honestly I wouldn’t care too much if you’re ready or not!” Before the mage could ask his hat back, Spade cut in. “Also, if you want your strawhat back, you’ll have to fight me on the ocean for it! This will force you to go out! And if you think you can use your magic to get it back…Forget it!” He pulled out a piece of paper that’s enhanced with a spell out of the hat and ripped into pieces. Some glow came from it and it went into the sky, then it disappeared. Neptune gritted his teeth and got mad again. “You little…” Neptune tried to run over, but he tripped and felt a lot of pain in his leg. His mink ran over to him and nuzzled against his right arm to comfort him.

Neptune grunted in pain then something landed in front of him, it’s a spade necklace. He looked up with anger and confusion. “That’s just to make sure you don’t forget…” Then he winked. “Well…Good bye shit mage! See you soon on sea and don’t die before you enter New bay or else I’ll burn your strawhat right in front of Marcel, got it?” The spoken to mage just nodded, still angry. “Bye bye, shit mage!” Spade jumped into a tree and disappeared.

After a minute, Neptune struggled getting up. It took 5 minutes for him to get up and his mink climbed onto him. It gave him the spade necklace, putting it on, he gave the animal a pat. Then he just followed the path with the mink on his shoulder, it ain’t bothering him at all. Hell the animal listened to him and it even brought him some food when Neptune felt like passing out from the lack of food. The food it brought were mostly berries, edible ones, other kind of small fruits and one time a rabbit. It somehow showed care towards him…He’ll call it Squishy, there’s no reason why though…He thought it was a cute name for his furry friend.

Marcel couldn’t sleep unlike Odon and River…He felt he’s becoming empty on the inside like he was for most of his life. The rustling of bushes got his exhausted mind’s attention. His expression turned serious when the Heavenly Knights came out of them. He got up when he saw the Vice-Admiral appear. “Tsk…” He gritted his teeth and stood in front of the younger two to protect them. “Pyroblast!” Marcel’s body language was tense. “What do you want?!” The Vice-Admiral was kinda unfocused and sad. “Pyroblast, we need your help with my grandson Neptune…” The blonde’s left eye twitched.  _Oh boy, what’s next Neptune’s mom or sister? Father?_ “What did you do? I was already searching for him!” Finley knows how hard it is to talk to someone who’s damaged most of their life…I mean…Most criminals have a cause because they had a bad past. “I might’ve used a spell made him hallucinate…so he’ll become an Heavenly Knight…But it didn’t work, because my oldest son is somehow taking over him and told me that he and Neptune would never become one no matter what happened…He also might hate you and Odon…” She looked thoroughly sorry. Marcel sighed and looked down. “Fine…Keep in mind, I’m only doing this for Neptune and not to correct my crimes…I couldn’t care less that my criminal record is clean or not…” Even when he accepted it, he’ll keep an eye out so that the Knights don’t backstab them the moment they let their guard down…If this is the only way to get Neptune back, Marcel would gladly accept.

The Heavenly Knights decided that it’s better to transport them to the base. River is a deep sleeper apparently, because he didn’t wake up when Finley pick him up. While Odon on the other hand shot awake the moment one of the knights placed their hands on him. He almost drowned someone on land until the blonde explained the situation. The raven was sceptical about this situation.

Tirza was anxious and stressed. Her brother and his first mate are nowhere to be found. Her first mate Akando tried to calm her down. He tried with soothing words, but it stressed her out more. Most crew members have gone to sleep, but that one darker skinned crew member wasn’t…She just left the direction of the cargo’s entrance. Akando suggested to look in the cargo to see if Justice has gone there and might’ve hurt himself on accident. Going there…every step was heavy for both of them. Coming to the door, she hesitantly opened its door. What they saw was…horrifying even for pirates who are known as one of the most vicious pirates out there. Besides the bodies of molten crew members…Justice sat against the wall with those broken eyes and bruises and cuts all over his naked body. Skyler still had his wings and talons out which are twitching every now and then. He’s also curled up in a ball silently crying. You could see his wings bleeding.

Of course, they took the two men to the infirmary. Despite looking conscious they won’t respond to anything that was said. Skyler didn’t want to be looked at because he’s an hubirdian and he’s ashamed of that. After getting their wounds treated even if it was hard, they got IVs put into their left arms. The bird man crawled to the corner and turned his back to the others. The other captain just sat there looking at the floor like it’s the end of the world.

         

Tirza needs to find a way to repair her brother and his first mate.


	15. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odon's having second thoughts.

Neptune at this point has been walking in the chilly forest for a while now.  _Great…Just great…_ His precious strawhat got stolen and he has to go out to sea soon to get it back. He kinda wants to start a crew with Marcel and Odon. But didn’t they hurt and torture him? That was fake, right? Then he saw an old man walking towards him. His hair was grey with still some blonde streaks, the top of his head was blanding. His glasses are round. He has some stubbles. The man saw the teen and he remembers that this young man travels around with Pyroblast Marcel. The elder blonde went over to Neptune in interest. The raven noticed this man kinda looks like Marcel which made in his brain click that he can trust him. Because Marcel = good, right? A mage is rare sight nowadays. Most should be dead by now. He was fascinated by the young and offered to help Neptune and the teen accepted. The elder wonders with a sick grin why this young man trusts others so easily. It might end up hurting him.

Marcel has been doing some searching on his own without having the Knights watching his back 24/7. He made sure to come back from time to time to make sure they don’t do anything with Odon or River. If they did he would unleash some anger he had kept form them for more than 46 years. Right now he was reading the newspaper in a tree nearby the base. “Frederick is getting closer to my location everyday…He’s searching for me, isn’t he?” How old is Frederick supposed to be now? In his 70’s or 80’s? How the fuck does this man still look like he did 50 years ago? Marcel was curious and questioned it, but didn’t want to find out. The reason why is because there’s a huge chance that Frederick will try to take advantage of Neptune or Odon to get to him. “Mmh…I should check on Odon…” He’s honestly worried about the raven’s health. He wants to know how he got that burn scar and if he has more of them.

Thrashing in his futon, Odon was crying in fear and panic and grabbing the bottom of his futon with an iron grip.  _“Why did you do to me? WHY?!” The younger version of Odon was hugging himself to protect himself from another person. His burn scar looks new. “Stop pretending to be something you’re not!” He was crying even harder now. “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, THOR!”_ The raven just woke up like up. He curled up in ball and cried and cried. Thinking it might save him from the nightmares. “Marcel…” He needed the older to comfort him. Always when he has that nightmare his burn scars itch. Something snapped inside of him when he didn’t see the blonde anywhere in the room. What if this was a trap along? What if Marcel just wanted to clear his name in exchange for him? This is why he shouldn’t fall in love anymore should he? He didn’t realize that he was making the room a few degrees colder with his different mindset until he noticed his breath. He wasn’t bothered by it because his body is practically used to this temperature by living in Icicle North for a while. He looked over when he heard River whine at the sudden change in air. The raven didn’t care, huffing and got up. It’s midnight…He didn’t care…He isn’t tired anymore after all his night person. Getting up he materialized a bag with his favourite Seal print on it and put some stuff he made appear that he’ll need for underway without saying anything or showing emotion on his face. He wasted enough time. He made a promise with a red haired man he very dearly loved, even more than Marcel. He promised to meet him in Roseweilth around this time so many years ago. If Marcel really loves him back like he does him, he’ll have to proof it to Odon.

His eyes are cold…Ice cold…Putting his backpack on his back and left the room. Closing the door calmly to not wake up the younger. While walking to the exit he felt like he’s being watched. He didn’t care and swung the door of the exit open. Not bothering to close it. This trip might take a while, but that doesn’t matter. Soon he’ll be with people that care about him. People he can consider his siblings without hesitation. He looked at his red pearl armband and placed a hand on it. It gave him a flashback that always made his smile, even just a little.  _“Meet us again in Roseweilth in 8 years!” The red head announced with Australian accent with a big goofy smile while giving his armband to a 15 year old Odon who's a crying mess. “Got it, Odin?” The teen didn’t care that he always said his name wrong. He’s just happy people accept him and not ridicule him for being a mage. The raven was thankful. “Yes! I will Samuel!”_ He missed the man dearly and the others too of course. Looking at the map he saw that Roseweilth was a good distance away, but he can make in about a week of walking none stop. Thinking of the man again. His most out popping feature has to be his cowboy hat. It doesn’t go with the rest of his clothes, his style is classy, but his hat screams Wild West.

Odon didn’t mind the dark…He loves being in it. The past few years he’s been a night person. He loves it, because the dark is comforting. While walking he saw a golden bird fly by.  _Marcel…_  He felt very guilty for leaving, but the blonde has to prove himself. With this new determination he stormed further and let a shock wave with Rakizu out, scaring nearby animals away or weak enough ones fell unconscious. He got this ability a few months ago. Nothing special if you are a wanted criminal with a novel sized record of deviant misconducts.

He’s been walking for a while now and he was confused as to why there are sandals lying on the path. Did someone lose them? Or did someone get abducted? He wondered. It isn’t the first time he saw this kind of scene, most of the time it’s an abduction. Normally he would leave them, but something is telling him he better pick the sandals up and keep them. So he did and put them in his bag while looking around. He sensed that someone used magic here…So a mage was abducted, huh? Let’s just hope it isn’t Neptune…He might act cold, angry or scared, but his thrust worthy nature is going to get him killed or hurt one day…But he put that thought at the back of his mind for now and went further down the path. Again why had he the feeling that he’s being watched? He hates it. It reminds him of the time Thor was stalking him. Talk about a psychotic ex.

A little further and he saw a mink. A white and black one. It’s distressed. It came to him and started following him. He didn’t mind, desperate animals have followed him before usually he gives them a bit of food and they go, but this one isn't hungry. Then he saw that some Knights were following him and got annoyed by it. He had to run. Odon saw that Marcel was with them which ignited mixed emotions in his chest and the man is calling his name too. Freezing the ground and creating an ice wall between them, he ran…Ran as fast as he can, with the mink close behind. His panicked mind is running on auto-pilot.  _Shit…_  The blonde is following through the air. “Just leave me alone!” He begged, that's pathetic by his logic. The phoenix didn’t stop following him. “Odon! What are you doing?!” The blonde sound worried.

A man with long neat black hair ending into a ponytail and a gold earring came out of the bushes and tried shooting Marcel, but he knew it doesn’t really damage the phoenix man. “Michael?!” Odon was surprised while the older raven just looked at him with a neutral expression. “You got yourself in trouble with the Knights AND Pyroblast, brat?” The man was impressed not a lot of people get the older blonde's attention. Odon didn’t like it when he called him brat. It made him feel like he was a child to him. “N-no…Marcel and I are best friends even!” The younger raven blushed a little while defending himself. “Suuure, just don’t let Samuel know, okay?” Micheal knows how jealous the ginger can be if Odon becomes very close to someone else. It honestly made Mike shake his head in mild annoyance. At this point they’re running again ‘cause Marcel got pissed at the fact someone unknown attacked him and taking his best friend away. “Also sorry for stalking you! I just needed to know who sent that shockwave out…It felt familiar to me!” The older ebony made a quick apology to ease the feeling of pity in his heart. The Heavenly Knights actually broke through the ice wall were chasing them again. The ravens didn't like this at all.

Justice finally spoke which made the others jump and look at him. “A storm is coming…HE will come again and do everything to stay alive…” The man still is looking at nothing while talking with his broken matter-of-fact voice. It made his first mate cringe. “What do you mean, Justice?“ Tirza was utterly confused at her brother. Who is ‘HE’? She questioned “By then I will be dead…whether by my own hands or by the Knights.” Skyler knew why. He will never tell them because he promised his captain that he can never tell them. No one liked what came out of the raven’s mouth in the slightest.

The previous emperor was very happy with the cracks in the barrier. Soon he can freely go further with his plans without stopping time. “Little Justice sure knows how to keep me from succeeding…” A sinister chuckle went out when the invisible cracked again. His sadistic nature is itching to come out and devour Neptune's soul. Leaving nothing more than lifeless vessel for him to control. But he knew this will eventually wither and decompose. He wonders if his soul will just fall apart or he'll be transported to another body, the reincarnation of it at least. The insane jet blackhead noticed that Neptune has a different eye colour then him and his body is less masculine unlike his old dead rotting body. Just thinking about what he put his body through made him shudder. Stupid human bodies and their fragileness... 

         

“I wonder if Elliot would like to party with us…” His sense of partying is just...wrong...Which would a sociopath like him excited. Grinning lightly at how Neptune fails to basically live and be independent. Always someone holding his hand. He'll wait until the teen begs him to tell him what to do, who to trust, how to use his power...All according to plan after all...


	16. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture can happen in different ways. Mentally, emotionally and psychically.

Above the seemly endless void floods Neptune in the fetal position.  _“Wake up, Neptune-san!”_  Hearing Marcel’s voice made the teen shift in his sleep. He looked like he’s in pain.  _“Get up, man!”_ Odon’s…There’s cracks above him…Black sludge is coming out of the cracks. They attached themselves onto his limbs. They look like veins on him. Behind the cracks a creepy smile appears…An insane smile… The veins started tug at him…Trying dismember him…Piece for piece…

Neptune didn’t feel, see or hear anything…He tastes blood in his mouth…”I wonder how long you can put up with this…One way or another I’m going to take over your body…”  _Crack…_

Elliot was nervous and sweat dropping because Neptune was smirking at him the entire time they have been walking. How can someone like that interest Marcel? He knows the blonde is…was very emotionless. So why take in a child that is nothing like him? Hiding evil that should’ve left this world a long time ago. “Tell me, Neptune…How can you walk like that if your leg is broken?” The elder cringed at the cracking of the young’s neck. “I don’t feel pain because I’m not fully bonded to this body.” That’s the ‘evil’ as Elliot puts it speaking. All he’s doing is destroying this child’s body and mind. “H-Help me…” That silent pleading voice touched the old coot’s cold heart. That ‘evil’ is forcibly putting his memories into the kid’s head. Removing old ones. Reprogramming the child escently. Elliot forgot his plan to use Neptune as a test subject. “Oh shut up! You never do as I say…Only once but that was with your grandma!” Disappointment was the root of that voice. He needs to help him.

A tanned ginger was chewing on a straw. His dark green eyes have boredom in them and have a shadow covering them. “Jajaja, where’s my first mate?” A blue short haired with a piercing in their nose was sweating when his captain talked to him. He’s still not used to the Australian accent. “H-He’s close to Dream Shells…captain!” The captain lifted his cowboy hat a little. “I heard that little Odin is there too~” He sang Odon’s nickname with a big smile. The redhead got up fast and started dancing. His dancing is mediocre, but still better then most of the crew. “Who thought it was a good idea to make him the captain? He’ll get us killed one day, Ralph.” The green haired chef that’s dressed like a bartender beside him that was called Ralph.   
“At least he’s better than the previous captain. He was a total sociopath and didn’t care about us at all. While Samuel does care about us. He sees us has his siblings even. Give him a chance, Tim.” The blue haired man muttered bitterly. “Only one though…” 

This ship they’re on is a bit dusty. The main colours are red, orange and yellow. The theme of the ship is Wild West despite his classy looks. 3 top floors and -2 bottom floors. Bars on some windows. This ship has a weird vibe to it. A vibe that just screams don’t fucking thrust them unless you want to be tortured.

“Nelson sees a ship in the distance!”

Tim was always confused as to why Nelson talks in 3rd person. The chef beside him sighed was ready to provide an explanation as to why Nelson does that. The blue haired man noticed that Nelson was scratching his right arm anxiously under his cloak and his left eye twitched on occasion. He heard rumours that the navigator isn’t completely stable in his head through an accident that happened a few months back. It also made him blind in his right eye, blood veins are visible, he still has some burn wounds on his legs and back and two-three scars on the same blind eye.

Somewhere in the forest that is close by Dream Shells, a very scared Neptune was trying to climb into a tree. He has his old clothes on, but his star necklace has 7 points instead of 8 and the crystal looks dead. Normally it would have a lively light purple if it’s on standby. His hair is a little longer. He stopped when he heard footsteps, very angry footsteps. “Neptune! What are you doing?” That monotone yet angry voice belonged to Marcel. “Huh-h…” The teen looks so scared when he saw the older and resumed his tree climbing, but now a lot faster and hysterical. The blonde had enough of this and stepped forward. When he was in front of the tree Neptune was climbing in, he grabbed the young man’s left leg and pulled him down harshly. The mage scraped his knee and he’s bleeding from there.  “How many do I have to punish you before you stop disobeying me?! You always try to hide from me! It won’t do you any good,  _Neptune-san_!” The raven hates it when he adds ‘-san’ to his name…It means he’s going to hurt him again.

Those two aren’t our Neptune and Marcel. Just like Emerald and Pat-Pat, they aren’t from this universe. It seems Marcel is abusive and Neptune is always nervous and scared around the older.

Back to the path Odon and Michael were running on, they too busy chatting to notice that Marcel caught up with them and the raven ran into him. He felt onto the ground very hard, rubbing the pain away on his back, he saw a very angry Marcel fighting Michael. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY ODON?!” The mage felt his heart flutter at the way the blonde is screaming. The two are now arguing, Odon’s cheeks become red, not his marks though. Then he felt like he’s being watched again and not by Marcel or Michael. He panicked and thoughts of Thor flashed quickly through his mind, chills run through his back. “GUYS! We need to go now! H-He’s here!” Both of the older men raise their eyebrows. “Who?” They asked at the same time with thick layer of confusion. The raven didn’t say anything say and grabbed their arms and dragging them along…It’s the opposite way of the Knight base.

The red head has been tossing and turning in sleep trying to lay comfortable, but the cold is making it nearly impossible. Deciding he can’t sleep anymore, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. River panicked when he saw he was in a Heavenly Knight base. Did the two adults sale him out? Where are they even? Weren’t they in the forest just a moment ago? Or were they all captured and they got separated from him? For once he acted like a child and started to look around. Leaving the room and looking inside others until he finds a door that leads down. He hears a scream come from there and quickly closes it. The Knights might torture criminals down there and he might be next if he goes down. Looking at the wanted posters on the bulletin board. ‘Shadow Michael’, ‘Orange Bull Samuel’, ‘Dread Key Nelson’ Nelson caught his eye, this man has red hair like him and the same eye colour or at least in one eye the other is green. Hell their face structure is even similar…But the younger doesn’t have any freckles unlike the older man. Maybe they are related? Who knows?

He froze when he saw two shadows looming over him. “I knew something was familiar about this kid.” The Knight said with short black hair to the other guy with brown skin. “Yeah! Who would’ve thought that Vice-Admiral Finley would bring  _his_  kid in?” The kid didn’t know who his father was and started to tremble. “Hey! What if we use him as bait? That’ll force the Ultra Nova pirates to come here and negotiate!” The taller raven suggested with a dirty smile. The other let out an agreeing noise out. River wanted to move, but his body refused. Why does fear do this to him? He let himself get picked up, brought somewhere…A cell he thinks…A cell that's dirty...They locked him up there with a fat man in there. He heard stories from adults about how young boys don’t last long in prison…So he went to sit as far as possible from the dark purple haired man. The guy looked confused as to why they brought in a child, but then remembered that this boy might be the son of a pirate or a criminal and that’s why he’s here. He internally hoped they aren’t planning to execute this child for his father’s sins.

It’s been 36 minutes since Tirza and the rest left and only Justice and Skyler are left. The first mate watched when his captain went to the cabin with the medicine and pulled out sleeping pills. He was confused as to why Justice is pouring two cups of water and putting in each a sleeping pill. “Justice?” The raven came towards him with one cup and the hubirdian backed up until he’s against the wall. Skyler was a little happy despite all his discomfort that his captain at least is wearing boxers, but the brunet kept his mouth shut and turned away when he tried to put the cup against his lips. His wounds are preventing him from moving and he wished that Tirza would come into the dark infirmary which has a distressing vibe to it. Justice forced his first mate’s mouth open to pour in the drugged liquid and closed the bird’s nose so he needs to swallow it to breath. After hearing a gulp he let go and waited until Skyler fell asleep, it took about 8 minutes, then he dragged him away by his legs. Putting him on one of the beds and he carried his cheeks. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this…” He felt empty…Can he actually do this without being destroyed by guilt? But he has to do it. Just a little is needed. He wished some clothes on him, it’s the same as before but his shirts has now blue flames instead purple. He went to search through the draws for scalpels and plastic cups while doing that he made candles and matches appear with his magic. He’s specialised in fire and explosives so he can use this magic the best and easiest. Then he remembers that he needs a tube and getting that too he has everything for the ritual. Before you think he’s trying to do the same ritual as the previous emperor he isn’t. That ritual can’t be performed like this and the mage isn’t experienced enough to do level 9 black magic yet.

Setting the candles near the wall opposite of the door, not lighting them yet, Justice went to Skyler’s unconscious body, picking a scalpel up and made 6 cm cut in the first mate's arm. He carefully put the tube in that led to a plastic cup. Watching the blood come out made him cringe very lightly, he can’t believe he’s actually doing to his first mate…The one he can trust with anything…This might even kill him, but if it happens it’s for the greater good. The raven just doesn’t want his older brother to escape his current host body.  _Just endure a little more suffering, Neptune…Soon enough I can extract him from you and he won’t cause any harm unless I have to put him in my own body. I’m the only other suitable host alive now…If you die…He’ll just go to his next reincarnation and that would only make him stronger…_ He saw that he has enough blood so he switched the cup with an empty one. He can’t close the wound yet that has to wait until after. Carefully going to the candles, he started to paint a circle and the went for the lines. After a minute or so he finished the pentagram. Of course a star was in it. First he lighted the candles and the chant he spew sounded like he’s summoning the devil and then again all black magic spells sound like that. The pentagram began to glow and the raven’s hand get covered by darkness.

The previous emperor was looking disappointed at the fact some of the cracks are healing. He wished he could just go to Justice right now and teach him a lesson. What if he could switch bodies with him? Justice’s body is a lot stronger then Neptune’s and the older raven can perform almost everything he can, but still a little weaker. If this barrier breaks he gets full control of Neptune he might be able to transfer, but then he can’t play with  _his toy._


	17. Double Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are appearing twice and acting weird. New and old faces show up.  
> This is might be the time everything changes bu tit might not be...

This place…Neptune faintly remembers it…It’s a place where he went when he was a young child. It’s a lot more duller then it should be. Normally it’s bright with a lot of colour and sunshine. There’s a lot less bubbles and toys laying around. The forest seems to be losing its leaves slowly. It made the mage quiver in discomfort. In the middle of it all stood the Emperor on a low platform made out of grey stone. “Ne Neptune? Don’t you think this place looks better now?” Obvious this man loves dull colours. Neptune stepped back and gulped. “Sorry…I like bright colours better…” The older man stopped smiling. “You’re such a joy kill, Neptune!” The young raven couldn’t take this man serious right now. “Besides I get~ We’re opposites after all~!” Then the immortal thought of something or rather someone. “Ne, Neptune do you know my kid?” The older raven put his head to the side. Neptune looked at him like he’s crazy. “HOW CAN A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU HAVE A CHILD?!” The immortal man covered his ears.  _Why’s his voice so high?_ He thought with annoyance. “Her name is Rosette!” He was squalling of the image of Rosette as a baby. Neptune sweat dropped at the sight. Fourth-wall breaking hearts came from the man which made the young more uncomfortable.

A black haired man sneezed randomly. He rubbed his nose clean with his black gloves. “Yo, captain. You getting down with a cold?” A crew member with an piercing in his nose asked in worry. His captain has black hair that ends at the half of his neck. His bangs are spikey and long. They end before his ears. The man’s face is very clean and smooth. Silver eyes looked at the crew member. “I hope not! I don’t want to become even more stronger…” He sighed while looking at the brown black dog figurehead. The ocean is so wide and endless. “Maybe someone was talking about me good naturally…” He let a sigh come from his smile. He turned around, making his red and gold captain coat swing, and went to his quarters.

Neptune has been stuck in his mind space for a while now. He’s getting bored but that’s quickly replaced with fear. The emperor decided to disappear and come back fucking huge while the young mage was meditating. Before he could do something Neptune felt that it’s suddenly cold as shit. It’s never cold in here. Either warm or nothing.

Getting pulled out of that place made Neptune feel weird, but he’s alert now. The old man pushed him aside so the young raven wouldn’t have been hit by the ice thing.  _Ice…?_ Is his brother here? “Diamond Odon!” The old blonde growled while glaring at the older raven. Some grey blonde locks were in his face. “Leave my brother alone, Gaia Elliot!” The younger brother looked confused at his older brother. Elliot pushed his glasses up while taking out a syringe. He prepared to throw it but Odon launched an ice beam towards him. No time to dodge, he got frozen solid. Neptune looked in horror between Elliot and Odon. “I…I…” He tried to back up while he was on the floor. His leg that’s broken hurts so much. He gasped when he felt the full impact of the pain. From the pain and fear his eyes are tearing up. When Odon came closer Neptune started to glow.

Somewhere else another black haired mage…It’s Odon too?! He’s looking confused. He lost both Daniel and Marcel when they were running away. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to go further into the mist. He was looking around and he quickly turned his attention to the new intruder. It was…Marcel! “Dude! Don’t scare me!” The blonde just looked at him with suspicion. “Huh…What’s with that look?” The freckled man just shook his head. “It’s nothing…” The dark forest is making him shake. “So…” Odon broke the silence. “Did you see Daniel anywhere?” The raven finds it weird as to why the blonde is spacing out. Marcel shook his head no while saying it too.

It’s been a while since Samuel heard something from Daniel. He and the crew have been getting closer to entering Blood Bay, but the Heavenly Knights are watching him as hawks. He had his hand on his right cheeks, smooching his freckles while looking bored. His legs are open wide on his throne. It’s more like a big chair then a throne but he can dream. But he can’t relax while Daniel is missing. The day light isn’t helping. When he was about to fall asleep in his throne he heard a familiar feminine voice. “Fuhuhuhu~! Samuel~! Are you still love sick?” That voice can only belong to one person. “YOLANDA!” The lady pirate who was sitting cross legged on the roof of the captain’s quarters, her brink pink eyes are sending daggers to him when hearing that name. “It’s Wisteria! Stop calling me that!” Her normally soft voice sounds now hard and angry. Sam felt bad and can’t resist to blush seeing her long lilac hair. He’s imaging how he would hold her C-cups in his hands. His nose is bleeding.  _Aaah~! She’s so beautiful~!_ He thought. It’s his opinion and of others too that she’s the most beautiful woman on the seas. “Oi! Stop dreaming!” He pulled out of his daydream with an opening vision of a powder blue cravat with a violet crystal as decoration on it and a deep royal purple coat with ultra violet stripes that’s open revealing a parade waist coat with there under powder blue carrie oates blouse. His face became red about the fact that Wisteria is pushing her chest into his face to get his attention. “It’s no time to daydream now~” The way they are positioned now makes some of the male crew members embarrassed because they think the two are kissing. “Daniel and Odon might be in danger!” He flinched at her yelling voice. She marched away with her Chinese violet leather boots towards one of the navigators that happened to be on deck. Her Uranian blue waist scarf was long that it ended a little under her knees. She’s also one of those female pirates that would wear a mini skirt and not caring if someone saw her panties. Her mini skirt was Mauve coloured and had 3 layers. They overlapped and you could see that. Diagonal from right top to left bottom and wavy pattern. The ends of it are silver. And her tights…Oh god... They are also striped with mauve and powder blue. The begin a little under her skirt and are held up with violet suspenders.

Most people(men) on deck now are thinking on how sexy she is. And her make-up isn’t that much too. Just some dark pink lipstick on her thick light pink lips and some eyeshadow just darker shade of her pale skin. Her skin is really pale then again she came from Icicle North. Her jewellery isn’t much either the same crystals that she has with her cravat as her earrings. Her 3 bracelets and ring are silver with blue and purple crystals. And lastly her belts she has three and all are powder blue. They are holding her grappling hook and saber.

“We have to get to Dream Shells as fast possible!” Wisteria yelled at the navigator who was fearing his family jewels. She didn’t only threatened that but also to ripped off his glorious red hair too. “I heard a bunch of shapeshifters were sided there and Daniel and Odon are there too! So what if something has happened to them or will happen?! Make this ship go at full speed!” The redheaded navigator put his hands up in defence. “We can’t! If the sails get damaged by the wind we’ll won’t get out of Holy Trion!” Before she could respond, Nelson came from trap door that led to the under deck. He looked more agitated then normal. He was scratching his arms more. He’s whispering to himself anxiously. “Why would the Heavenly Sailors want Nelson?” Everybody is worried and hoping he wasn’t having an anxiety attack or a panic attack. Wisteria is just hoping he isn’t going to take out one of his cancer sticks to ‘calm’ his nerves.

Daniel has wandering through the forest for a while now. No one is in sight. No Odon…No Marcel…When his shion sensed two presence he took out his handgun and pointed at their direction. He sighed in relieve it was just Marcel and someone who looks like Odon only younger and no burn scar but he’s still on edge for some reason. His gut is screaming at him that this is dangerous. “Hey Marcel! Who’s the fuck is this Odon wannabe?” The freckled man frowned in disappointment at him for swearing in front of the younger. ”This is Neptune, Odon’s little brother.” Daniel felt sick from just standing in this forest. “Uhm…Daniel are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?” The older raven froze how did this kid know his name. “How did you know my name, Neptune?” The younger started to sweat. “Huh…Marcel told me!” Okay, that respond is half-assed. Daniel isn’t stupid. The blonde seems to have caught on. “Come with us, Daniel. Neptune told me before we found you where Odon is. We’ll lead the way!” The time the gunman has spent with Marcel, the blonde never has sounded that happy. But maybe he’s a totally different person when with Neptune.

Something crashed against a wall in an office. Oh Finley was mad not only is Neptune is missing now is Odon and that goddamn Pyroblast too! She had to chance to arrest one big criminal and pull her grandsons to her side and not out of the law. The only one left of the three is River but he’s in a cell for some reason and she doesn’t know as to why he’s been beaten up so badly. Her guess is that the other criminal in that cell did that. She’s also anxious about the Wild Bull Pirates coming closer to West Harlen. And Snow Blizz Wisteria has gone missing. Her crew is still in New Bay going further though.

After blowing off some steam she went to her desk and pulled out a file folder with ‘Snow Blizz Wisteria’ on it. The letters are in purple because that’s her main colour and the folder itself is this weird dark bright yellow. She opened it gently and grabbed a bunch of wanted posters, 4 I think, and put them on her desk. You couldn’t see the price of the bounty because it’s being blocked by Finley’s arm. How convenient. One file states Wisteria wants to become empress just so she could be free from her parents and show them she can take care of herself. That’s weird…Because everyone knows she’s 29…And the only coloration that they find for her criminal name would be her origins and that would be in Icicle North, Artic island more specific. An island known for its more modern machinery for drilling through ice. If it went specifically over machinery then Dia Ore Island, really close to the entrance to Holy Trion in case you come from New bay, would take the lead. They huh well nobody here knows what you call those things that they make. They/Outside of that island don’t even know what the machine rides on. Weaknesses of her that were recorded were the ones she loves, fire, some kind of grass/weed(allergic, will become sick and weak), her lower back and her empathy. Oh god her empathy…She has so much of that more than Indigo, one of the vice-admirals, even. Her first mate as to always drag her away from someone who’s trying to get empathy from her and later stab her in the back.

In that cell…River…Well…He huh decided to kick the wall a few times. He was scaring the other cellmate, that man was scared about the fact there’s cracks in wall.  _How can someone so young do that already?_ The only one that could do that that young was Roger, one of the Six Sea Generals, but he was always a strange one because he became stronger through pain, suffering and illness. Weird man really. The boy was covered in cuts and bruises cause the guards beaten him up for being too ‘annoying’ as they put it.

           

Things will only get worse from here for Neptune, Marcel, Justice, Samuel, Roger, Wisteria and Elliot. A dark future awaits!


	18. Secrets In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter captain Roger!

The wind is blowing hard. Black hair was flying through it. This is the pirate that sneezed, he was enjoying the heat of the sun and the view of the ocean. The raven is sitting on the highest roof of the ship. He got pulled out of his thoughts when some of his crew members called for him. “Yo captain Roger! You want to take a bath with us? You haven’t had your bad time this week.” The three man smiled brightly at him. One was tall with grey hair, other was fat with a tan and the other seemed Asian and average size and height. Roger flinched at the thought of someone seeing him naked because he hasn’t told anybody his secret yet. “No thanks. I’ll go later.” The trio just went further to the washing area after his responds. Not even a minute later Felix, who seems to be distressed, climbed up and called him. “Roger! The Adel pirates are sailing towards us and it seems that the Sly Rum pirates are with them!” The captain sighed with his eyes closed. “I knew the day would come that I would meet  _them._ ” His first mate was confused at the responds. “Come on, let’s get everything ready! I don’t want them to be disappointed if they decide to board us…”

Half an hour later, the other ship docked right in front of them and their captain boarded them after one of her crew mates puts down a plank. Roger’s crew members were nervous. The captain on the other hand was smiling with his eyes closed. “Good evening! What brings you here, Tirza?” It’s hard to tell if he’s faking or not. She wasn’t in a very good mood. “Stop joking around, Ros-ger! This is serious!” Felix caught on that Tirza almost said something else when she said ‘Roger’. He’s suspicious as to why she would say another name. The air feels like it’s stone. It’s heavy and it hurts. “Tirza…Do you want to know why I haven’t made my move to become Emperor?” The woman didn’t know the answer to that and she didn't like the change in topic. “Why haven’t I, the strongest man alive, made my move to go to the Hidden Ocean and name it, claim it and become the new Emperor…No…A new title should be sufficient!” The first mate of Roger is secretly hoping that the man isn’t becoming power hungry. “King…No…That’s lower…Caesar…Yes!” The raven is scared that she might changed the man’s mind set on accident. “But the reason I haven’t done any of that because of a simple promise I made with the Empress but the time is nearing I have to step up! She’s been hiding for too long…”

This is the end of an era…The era of darkness…The new era will be of dreams, sacrifice and light! “When I become the new Emperor…A new era will begin…And I’ll be waiting for Neptune…” Roger was making his way to the navigator room with a determined smile. “Oh and tell Justice he shouldn’t use so much magic…Who knows…He might lose his powers…” That’s the last thing the man said before disappearing into the Navigator room. Then Felix stepped forward. “So huh…Are you and your crew going to stay or go your own way?” Tirza thought about while looking at the clouds. “No…We have to go somewhere…Just don’t let Roger ever near Neptune…” The raven was on edge. She or Justice never told Roger about Neptune.

After Roger told the navigators where to go, he went to his quarters. He wonders if he met Neptune in another time with no danger, magic or The damned Emperor possessing him. If he could ever just have a little time with his…nephew. He slit down the door with tears running. The only time they be seeing each other would be when they need to battle each other. He wondered what if the Emperor didn’t die…Then Neptune wouldn’t even exist in the first place. It’s scary to think about. Tiny light balls appeared out of thin air all around Roger. He reached out to them. “It can’t be!” His magic… “How?!” His voice is full of confusion it’s even sounding higher then normal. “I shouldn’t have that!” He was angry and confused. He has the most rarest kind of magic that anyone can get even rarer then dark magic. It’s the exact opposite of darkness…Light. Only people with a 100% pure heart can have this kind of magic. This calibre of magic can create life out of complete nothingness. Gives all the rotten and destroyed plants new life and give the poor money so they’ll be rich to the point everybody is rich. Light makes all the destruction, evil and chaos undone. Light is also one of the six elements. Those elements are magma, ice, plants, flora, darkness and light. Two users of each element exists. Meaning only a total of 12 people in the world has these powers.

The requirements for each type of the six elements of life.

Darkness - Guilt, Light - Pureness, Magma - Selflessness, Ice - Empathy, Flora - Creativity, Air - Wisdom.

Seven people represented the elements. For darkness a man with long black hair and purple coat with insane smile appeared. For light a woman with the same shade of hair as the previous man and that her bangs end at her chin. SHe looks masculine with her captain’s coat and black baggy pants and beside her was a tinier young man with medium black hair and purple sweater. Magma had a young boy with medium red hair. He had a lot of bandages on him. Ice had someone who looks similar to Wisteria. Flora had a pink haired young boy with freckles. With a red rose in his hair. Lastly Air has a reddish brown haired girl that’s dressed as a cook with goggles representing it. All of them don’t have faces.

It’s said these are the elements that created the world 13 million years ago.

Roger was still shocked about this discovery. His whole life no inch of magic came from him even when he knew both his parents were mages. Why did he only get his powers at age of 25? “I don’t understand…” He doesn’t know if his tears are from happiness that he has them or sadness that he’s like his father now. A soft voice came from his door with reassuring words. “Roger…Maybe it’s time to accept who you really are…Just because you have powers doesn’t mean you suddenly are going to become like him…” It’s Yuzuki…The raven’s white cheeks become pink from the other man’s words. “Yuzuki…You’re right…” The strongest man alive looked thoughtful for a second. “Yuki…Can you come in here…alone…for a second?” Roger paused for a moment. “I want to show you something…”

It’s so cold…That’s all what Neptune can think of…It’s so so cold! Before he was frozen solid he saw Odon stop and smile sadistically or just that he succeeded in something. He also took the younger’s star locket away. One single tear was about to fall from him but it never fell. Why would Odon do this to him? His brother…An image of the older learning him how to use his first spell came to mind.  _Crack…_ Another of the raven tending his knee after the 6 year old version of Neptune fell over a tree trunk.  ** _Crack….._** Odon telling his goodbyes when he was leaving for good and giving his star necklace to Neptune. CRACK…The Ice shattered which scared ‘Odon’ and made him look at Neptune. The younger was angry with tears in his eyes. “ODON!” The ground began to shake like there was an earthquake. Stones started flooding. The older stepped back when he saw the spirit of the previous emperor standing behind ‘his’ little brother. The spirit was smiling maniacally. The 23 year old readied himself when the younger was in a fighting stance. Neptune let his fists be indulge with light and he was the first to leap forward ready to punch Odon.

The Emperor was watching from the sight as the two fought. He thoroughly intrigued by the fact that the ice wall that Odon set up just parted to let Neptune through. Curious…Thoroughly curious… _Do the 5 other elements bend to light’s will?_ He has never met someone who had a pure enough heart to use it. The Light spells are strange…They are destructive but at the same time they aren’t. And there went the ice mage, flying through the air. Curious as to why his magic is now disappearing.

Neptune slammed his brother face first into the ground. The raven retreated with regret on his face. “Odon…” The older got his face out of the dirt and sat up. His teal eyes are now brown. Neptune was confused and was scared when he saw a brown haired man walking closer from behind ‘Odon’. “Daia! What’s so hard about beating this brat?” The mysterious man with glasses is disappointed. “Sorry sir but it seems my magic doesn’t work against his…” Gaia’s voice changed from Odon’s to his normal British low voice. The man with glasses huffed as he dug his hands into his lab coat’s pockets. “Alright Neptune…I guess I have to teach a brat like you how to treat his elders!” The man stalked towards the teen. Panicking now Neptune shot a light beam towards the seemly elder man. The beam destroyed everything around the male. Trees, rocks, animals and even the ground evaporated because of the attack. Only thing left is a giant hole and ruins. The brown haired man was left standing and he was yawning. “That’s the best you have to offer, brat?” 4 mechanical arms grew out of his back. The top two arms have circular saws on them while the other two are claws. “Let’s just end this already!”

As wind brushed through the night sky and the forest’s ruins’ colour started to fate, Neptune seemed not to care about the draw back he’s getting from so much magic use. He decided to summon his star sword. His leg is suffering since his bone hasn’t healed yet. Taking a fighting stance Neptune dashed forward, his pupils becoming gold in the progress, his anger fuelling his strength he took the opportunity to slash at the brunet. For a surprise attack he took 3 more slashes without stopping once. The other man dodged the first 2 with ease but with the other two he got hit, even just a little. He let one machine arm grab Neptune’s right arm while he started up both of the circular saws. The young blasted a light beam at him and then called for the roots to come out of the ground whilst his star necklace, still in the hands of the fake Odon, was flickering like crazy. White, green, yellow, purple…The roots and beam acted as a distraction so Neptune could free himself. He landed a few meters away in a crouch position. Some power that has been nudging in the back of his mind…He let it loose because he didn’t care anymore. He needed to defeat this man. He let the energy that’s coming from the emperor into his veins. At this moment Neptune looked even more like the emperor especially with the fact he hasn't shaved and in result has stubbles above his lip and on his chin.

They both dashed towards each other after thinking of their strategy. The two clashed. Upon contact a blast happened it happened every time they made contact.

The real Odon turned towards the sound of the battle. He’s concerned. “Come one, Marcel! What if it’s Neptune who got into a-“ He got stopped by the blonde grabbed his wrist and turning the raven around. He brings their bodies closer. “That’s not important right…” His voice is low and seductive which made the younger blush deeply. “But what i-“ A finger was pushed onto his lips. “Sssh…” The feeling of having Marcel’s lips on his made Odon stop function. His head is a mess…One side is saying to kiss back and the other was yelling that this is wrong. Tears…It’s too much that he’s crying right now.  _Why are we lowering onto the ground? What is Marcel planning?_ He flinched when he felt the older’s tongue licking his tears away. His knee between the raven’s legs. Is it okay because it’s being done by someone he loves? His tears are still coming from frustration.

At this very moment Odon just wants no one to come here and see his humiliating form. 


	19. Nothing Is Too Far For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusion, suffering and dead.

How long have they been at it now? 2 hours. Odon expected something different. He was used that he was the one being taken not the other way around. Also if Marcel is a guy where’s his eggplant? The raven was half conscious from being exhausted. He heard the sound of a fight but then ‘Marcel’ fell to the ground, dead. It was Daniel who shot him. The blonde turned into a purple long haired woman. “Shapeshifter huh…” The older man’s eyes shifted to the blue egg with golden strips on the ground. He frowned. “What the fuck happened here Odon?” The younger didn’t respond. “Odon?” Odon looked horrified.

The forest is silent for them. “Daniel why did you shoot her if you thought she was Marcel?” Daniel sighed deeply. “Look I know Marcel isn’t like that and when I saw that shapeshifter in his form doing that to you…I couldn’t control myself…” He sighed again while putting the gun away. The egg got Odon’s attention. “What’s this?” He examined it. “I-I think she laid an egg before she died…” The 38 year old man doesn’t really know how biology works…He’s more of an handy man then a doctor. Odon thought about it…What if Phoenixes are all female in human sense and that’s why she had that down there when she took Marcel's form. “I’m going to keep the egg!” He’s hugging the egg. Okay Daniel exploded. “HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU TAKE CARE OF AN EGG?! YOU’RE EVEN WORSE THAN ME WHEN IT COMES TO TAKING CARE OF CHILDREN!” The younger stuck his tongue out to the older. What are they? Children? “HOW MATURE BRAT!” Daniel did really snap. “I’M NOT A BRAT!” Odon’s teeth became shark teeth in a comedic way. After the two calmed down they heard something come out of the bushes and from between the trees. “MARCEL!” The blonde looked burned and was limping. He fell over and threw up while gripped his stomach. Odon ran towards him, not caring about the body of the woman, while still holding the egg. Falling to his knees Odon went to check up on the blonde’s wounds. “How?” Daniel was about to answer when a white black spotted mink rubbed against his leg like it’s distressed but he ignored it for a second. “It’s Holy Water…” He closed his eyes in thought. “What he’s feeling is comparable to the pain we feel if we had magma on our bare skin…” Daniel was keeping his emotions on the inside but there he felt worry. A Phoenix will literally die if they don’t treatment from a highly skilled healing mage or doctor or it’s just said so in the book. The both of them are snapped back to reality from their thought on who might have done this by Marcel’s pained voice. “N-Neptune…Imitator…B-Bottle-e…” Odon bit his bottom lip. Someone like that woman disguised themselves as Neptune threw a bottle of Holy Water on the blonde. Okay the first mate of Samuel had enough. “Odon can you heal him with one of your spells?”

Odon didn’t know. Sure he has healed tiny wounds but not 3rd degree burn wounds. He can’t go overboard with the spell because otherwise he will be the one dead. “I can’t…I can’t without dying…Healing spells have drawbacks if you aren’t experienced…Going from being sick to literal dead.” The raven started to cry. So much despair is in his face. His friend and crush is going to die if he doesn’t heal him but Marcel won’t be happy if he’s dead. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s conflicted. While that’s happening with Odon, the mink is trying to get the attention of Daniel again by chewing on the man’s baggy black pants. A loud sound of something crashing near them alerted them. The younger of the three, still holding the egg, turned around and saw the brown haired old man with glasses. Daniel was uncomfortable by the fact that HE is here. The man got up again and his machinery seems to be unharmed by the assault. “Tsk…” He wiped the blood from under his lip. Odon was confused on who that is. “Who’s that?” The sweat is falling from Daniel’s forehead. “T-That’s ‘Fuse’ Frederick!” The older raven noticed out of the corner of his eye that Marcel despite being unconscious flinched at the name.

Laughter ran out of the forest. Insane laughter. This made Odon and Daniel go on edge. The trees in front of them turned black and literally disintegrated on sight. “What the Hell is happening?” The younger raven is freaking out. The one behind the destroyed trees is Neptune looking rather insane with that hysterical laughter and golden pupils.  _Isn’t that dark magic?_ Daniel thought while looking rather worried then scared. His captain Samuel told him how Dark magic looks but he referred to it as Black magic though. It might just be a synonym. Odon on the other hand looks totally like he’s losing it. Frederick on the other hand jumped further and blocked an attack. “How surprising…I didn’t know I would be fighting the spitting image of The Emperor today!” The water mage couldn’t mask his puzzled state of mind. “What?” He didn’t know anything about The Emperor besides he’s a psychopath. “The one who will destroy the world came back to the living to finish it all!” Frederick surely knew he needs to put a stop to this ticking time bomb. He blocked a projectile from cutting his neck open, those turmoil arrows sure are annoying, and he went in to dismember Neptune. But said mage made shadow claws and tried to slash the scientist by even extending his arm with the shadows. Odon got up with the egg and called his young brother. “Neptune!” The younger looked at him and noticed a blonde man lying on the ground. He recognized the pineapple leaf like hairstyle. “Marcel…?” The teen came back to earth and let the Emperor’s powers go. The scientist’s ears perked up when hearing his apprentice’s name and stood down for a moment. Despite some of Neptune’s bandages have fallen off or torn the one on his cheek is still there and complete even. “I guess my apprentice is dying, huh?” Frederick looks like he doesn’t care. “It’s survival of strongest and he failed that test. Can’t even do that…What a failure” He let a shock wave loose with his Rakizu. Odon, Daniel and the unconscious woman all were pushed back but Neptune was pressed down. The old man stepped further until he was a meter from Marcel’s comatose form. “Good riddance Marcel!” His circular saw went up, extending and then he struck.

His eyes became tinier because of shock. “H-how?” A young raven was shielding the blonde’s body. His right arm was completely cut off. Neptune gritted his teeth while tears streamed out of his eyes. “I won’t let Marcel die like that!” Blood was falling onto the older man in big streams. Frederick got so mad that he kicked off Neptune, not caring about the younger’s wound, he prepared himself again to kill the phoenix. “That’s enough, Frederick!” Said man turned around and saw Elliot who had frostbite. “I won’t let you kill my son! Just get what you need and leave!” Behind the elder blonde were the rest of the shapeshifters. “Tsk…Fine!” Frederick had enough of this anyway. He picked up Neptune’s sawed off arm and stepped on his own pace towards the group of imitators. “Let’s go, we’re done here!” They all followed him like obedient sheep. Elliot looked back at the four and then walked after Frederick.

Neptune was falling in and out of unconscious but he crawled towards Marcel and laid on him. A pool of blood is forming around them and he is sure blood is coming from his bottom lip that he bit down on to lessen the pain in his stump. He doesn’t care…If Marcel and him are going to die at least now they be doing that together. Neptune smiled while tears fell from his eyes. “I love you, Marcel…” Then he recognized someone coming closer he just can’t identify who it is with Shion because he’s exhausted. He felt something on the stump that’s left of his arm. It felt nice. So nice that he fell asleep.

.

.

.

Samuel and Wisteria are almost at Dream Shells. 2 more hours and then they are there. Both captains are sitting in the Mess hall eating their dinner. Chicken with a salad mix and for some reason an ice cake for desert. Samuel came to sit next to Wisteria with Ralph and Tim by the table behind them. 3 people went to sit with them too. One woman with a scientist and sheriff look, she had green hair that ended in pigtails and her eyes were red. Next to her was a young man who took the whole cowboy look. He had chocolate brown curly hair and dark brown skin. His eyes were blue and green with a little brown in them. Most important feature for him is his red scarf. The third person is a mage who decide to go astronaut instead of Cowboy. Nobody minds tho. He…well…We don’t know how he looks his mask is hiding his face. Still curious how he will eat. Their captain was silent which is ultra-rare. “Yo cap! You dying or something?” The brown cowboy commented with playful concern. Samuel went to sit first before he revealed the news. “Beside the news of a mage fighting ‘Fuse’ Frederick, Roger became Emperor.” Everybody here stopped doing what they were doing when they heard it. Someone started laughing, Wisteria couldn’t hold it back. “Of course! It was only a matter of time!” The same cowboy didn’t find it funny. “Didn’t you want to become empress?” Said girl shut up for a second. “Max…Being one of the Six Generals would be enough.” Samuel thought of something. “Hey how about you become the pirate queen, huh?” He had a suggestive undertone to his voice. “And you’ll need a king~! So I can fill in that position.” His eyebrows went up and down. She looked unimpressed. “Nice try, Samuel! Now go back getting screwed by Daniel.” Max and the astronaut mage went ‘OOOOOh!!’. “You just got roasted, cap!” Said captain blushed. “S-shut up, Eclipse!” The woman next to Max giggled. “She got you there, Captain Sam.” The captain was now glaring daggers at everyone. “You too, Bianca!” He then started angrily eating his dinner.

On the Golden Dog King the sound of a party is going on. There was loud cheering. Inside the huge galley some crew members were throwing Roger up in the air and then catching him. Others were drunk out of their minds and then you have the blonde dog human hybrid first mate questioning how his captain became the Emperor. Yuzuki came to sit next to him, the 26 year old was smiling and doesn’t look drunk. “Hey Felix! Aren’t you proud of Roger?” Felix swung his short tail to right. “I am, but…” He looked off for a second. “I’m not feeling so good…” Being honest he feels sick. He suddenly gripped his blue and white striped shirt covered stomach with one hand and the other his mouth. He ran like his life depended on it to the nearest bathroom. Yuki was worried that his dog friend was sick because of the new ocean but some crew member pulled him away and made him drink some rum. After the guys with Roger calmed down and set him down, a buzzed Yuzuki grabbed his hips. “Roger~!” Then he hugged the raven from behind. “Hey, Yuki!” The raven blushed when he heard the pink hair purr. “You wanna do it, Roger-po?” He’s now red as a tomato and Yuki dragged him towards his room. A few men whistled at them. That party isn't going to end soon.

 _“This is Nestor.” A boy with purple eyes and golden pupils and his hair was black and short. He was holding a white bunny plush which was covering his tiny body head down._   _Neston was also sucking on a pacifier.  
_ _"He's the son of-"_ Suddenly the Emperor was holding, crushing, the photo with an angry look on his face. His royal purple coat looks older and worn now instead of new. 

           

“My past is forbidden to be talk of!” 


	20. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything has happened Neptune can finally rest and heal his wounds.

_“Odon! What happened here? What about the egg?”_  
“…”  
“Odon!"  
.

_“Daniel! Come on, wake up!”  
._

_“Where’s Marcel?!”_  
.  
“Wisteria! Get Neptune to the infirmary!”   
“Samuel he’s holding a baby!”  
“What?!”  
.

_._

_._

Sitting alone, Neptune was looking at the sky. The Previous Emperor was standing behind him and only the mage can see him. Neptune has bandages covering his stump, forehead & right cheek, his stomach and left leg. It seemed that the bone in his leg shattered because Mr. I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck-About-My-Host’s-Body decided to walk around with no support and on top of that he fought with a foe that Neptune knew, if he was in his right mind, that he couldn’t beat. He’s currently on Samuel’s ship, docked near Dream Shells, and it’s a nice day outside. And tomorrow, 25 December, it’s Christmas and his 17th birthday. He heard tomorrow it’s going to snow instead of being the usual 23°C. But that’s not important, the important part is that he’s been here for 2 months and a half. It seems Odon doesn’t want to speak with him, he’s ignoring everyone but Samuel, and the only one who’s curious enough is this very beautiful Wisteria. Right now he’s alone with HIM.

 _“Come on, Neptune! It’s boring here! Let’s kill someone!”_  Neptune was so tired of the Emperor’s bitching that he sighed. “No, we can’t! Otherwise Samuel will deal with us quickly and we both know how strong he is…” The immortal made a sound of agreement. “You know…This whole time…I’ve been getting this itch…This itch to slit someone’s throat and watch them die!” The Emperor smirked and let out a maniacal laughter.  _“That! Neptune is the feeling of ecstasy that every Emperor needs! Every time you look at the history books every Emperor had that, including me!”_ He shut up immediately when he noticed his hand slowly turning into sand or something like sand but then he smirked.  _“Neptune…I thought I just saw a part of your SOUL disappear…That’s dangerous!”_  The young raven was surprised. He himself doesn’t know much about souls or how they even look like…Can you eat them too? “How can we fix it if there is a way?” The Emperor was thinking really hard with his thumb and index finger on his chin. He was trying to remember what you needed for that potion then he came back to him.  _“You’ll need Demon powder, a fairy soul, your blood, honey aaaaand a cow’s tail.”_  Neptune tried to write it down but it’s really hard for him because his dominant hand is gone.

After writing it down, barely readable for some, Neptune noticed that Wisteria walked on deck rather elegantly. He can’t keep his eyes off of her. He has never felt something like this even when he fell in love some random guys his age which were only 2 other 3 other were girls. “Neptune, I know you’re staring at me~!” She walked over and put her hand on her hip. “Y’know Nebby, if the nurses find you here instead of in your bed resting they might blow a fuse and tie you to your bed.” She winked after that which made the mage blush even harder and then he decided to teleport back inside. He learned this ability 2 weeks ago. It isn’t perfect but he can safely transport himself a short distance.       

Inside his tiny room he only has a just plain wooden desk, bed and wardrobe. He just appeared still red.  _“Aaw~! Are you in love Neptune?”_  The Emperor teased him with his hand palms under his head. “N-no, I’m not!” His host is even more embarrassed and he giggled at it.  _“Don’t mind her! She can’t have you anyway! You’re MINE!”_ Neptune bit his lip. He wanted to revolt but kept his mouth. He felt lately he’s been losing his magic and he read a book if a mage is losing his magic, without Holy Magma Shine, that his soul is disappearing. Magic is linked to the mage’s soul, cells, genetics/DNA and Immune system. The soul is the most important part if a mage loses their soul they lose their magic and their mind. The greatest gift a mage can get, besides their bravery, is their wisdom. But Neptune knows even if he fights back The Emperor is going to mentally torment him again like in the beginning and he finds that their relationship is getting better but that might just be because he’s becoming like him or he’s becoming more submissive towards the man. He was pulled back into reality with The Emperor trying to caries his face.  _“I wish I could touch you…”_ He tried again but he just passed through. He felt sad and empty.  _“Just feel you once…”_ Neptune felt bad for him. “Is there a way to make you a body, matey?” The mage is forgetting what the Emperor did to him while he was just a voice in his head. Can you imagine what the man could do to him if he had a real body?  _“Actually there is…it’s like making a clone…”_  He sounds unsure. Being too focused on the Emperor, Neptune didn’t notice Samuel and Odon coming in. Odon was holding on to the older’s arm. “Who’s Neptune talking to?” The captain just stayed silent with his eyes shadowed. “Neptune…” The youngest turned to him. “Oh…I didn’t hear you come in.” Samuel gave him his 8 pointed star necklace…It looks a bit different. There’s an extra star on one of the points with a border on it. It’s purple like the big star. “Also…If you need help with anything, just ask anyone in the crew.” He looks really worried. “And if you don’t feel good, make sure to visit the nurses.” The young man just answered with OK though he’s questioning as to why his older brother is holding onto the captain. Falling into his thoughts again, Neptune didn’t hear them leave. He’s still wondering as to why Odon’s teal eye and grey eye look blurry…like he doesn’t have pupils anymore.

The next few days nothing special happened…Neptune did go to the nurses when he felt pain in his leg despite not moving it too much. At first he thought his birthday went under the radar but then Wisteria gave him something and she also had gifts from Odon and Samuel with her too. It seems the two couldn’t give it to him because they are too busy discussing plans. The Emperor also didn’t show himself or talked even, he just disappeared. Though today, six days later, Neptune saw something he never has seen before. He saw something flying but it wasn’t a bird or an air balloon. It has a something spinning on the front or so it seems from his view. It’s flying without flapping its wings. He was allowed outside but only if someone helped him around. Carrying him, bridal style, might be embarrassing but not when it’s Wisteria. He’s surprised that she can carry him, then again he can’t judge her strength based on the fact she’s a woman. If all woman were weak then some men wouldn’t be put in their proper place or some men wouldn’t find the right woman if they are into strong partners. And the fact Lucy was stronger then him. Thinking about her made him feel strange…He feels disgusted and he cringes at the thought of her. But Wisteria makes him relax and be at peace. When he’s close to her The Emperor leaves him alone.

The two are sitting together on the figurehead of the ship, it’s a bull, and Neptune is leaning onto Wisteria because he’s tired after all it is evening. They were enjoying the silence and the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. The silence got broken by the older of the two. “Neptune, I want to give you something!” Neptune went to sit up while making the ‘mm?’ sound. She dug into her pocket of her coat and pulled an hourglass. “An hourglass…?” She took his hand and placed it carefully in it. “It’s not a normal hourglass…It’s a life glass! That’s used to locate people and measure their life. If someone’s life is in danger, the hourglass will slowly break until it just shatters.” She smiles softly. “I only give this to someone I truly care about…” Her brick pink irises twinkly from the sunset. The young raven blushed at her response. “I’ve only known you for 2 months and half, Neptune and I’m surprised myself about this…It has been nearly been impossible for me to trust someone that much…Not even Samuel or my first mate I trust so much that I would give this to them…Please Neptune….” Her pleading voice melted his heart. “Never drop this, give to someone else or crush it…Because then I would just die…My life force is bound to this object!” The mage was so red now. He wanted to tell his feelings now but not yet. What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she’s disgusted by it? These ‘What if’ questions have been plaguing his mind for 3 weeks now.

“It can also work as a compass. Both ends have a compass like design, the big arrow point towards my location.” She explained everything as best as she could. Neptune guessed she isn’t that good at explaining things. He could listen to her all day. But he’s been getting an headache. If the Emperor is gone for hours he gets an headache. Then he saw that again, the flying object. He still wonders what it is…

After dinner, he was back in his room wondering about that fight he had with Frederick. When he fought him, mid-battle his sword broke shattered and then…He started enjoying it his mood went from being serious and determined to fun and joy. Was he enjoying the fact he was literally trying to kill someone? Marcel told him that killing people in cold blood is wrong and it’s also bad for your mental health. Is he really becoming like HIM? And he can’t talk about it to anyone. They’ll just think he’s crazy or that he’s lying for attention. And that urge is back…The urge to harm himself to feel better and to get the feeling The Emperor isn’t here. Just like he did 2 years ago. He only felt the presence and the crushing bloodthirst of the Immortal for a week and he already was cutting his arms open behind Marcel’s back. He wonders where he went. Did he leave him? Daniel just said that Marcel went on vacation and had send his son to stay with them. His son…He never told Neptune that he had a son and also so young. What’s his name anyway? They never specified what his name was.

The next few days he didn’t see the flying object and his gut is saying something is wrong. Everyday he looked at the sky with worry. And also it’s really cold now, so Neptune has a very warm purple sweater, one sleeve was knotted, long thick black pants and brown woolly boots on. He also has a royal purple scarf that is covered in golden stars. Though he’s confused at the fact that Wisteria doesn’t change clothes in this chilly weather. And it also is nice to know that the Emperor hates the cold and snow. Probably as to why he didn’t help him when that Odon imitator attacked him.

Today, 3 weeks later after the gift from Wisteria, Neptune has been having problems sleeping. He keeps seeing 2 people fight each other over and over.  _One is obviously the Emperor, who seems to have had an haircut, but the other he doesn’t know. He looks like the Emperor but with long hair in a ponytail. Both look insane. And around them some other things were going on like this guy in a red captain coat beating the shit out of an admiral from The Heavenly Navy. And also that strange object but very close up. There was a person in it, a very young person, who crashed  and was bleeding heavily and didn’t move._ He’s been bothered by this for a few hours. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep by laying down but then he heard crying from down the hall. He has never heard that kind of crying before and why was it on the ship?


	21. The Warrior of The Sightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, Neptune and Odon changed so much and are on opposing sides. The Moon and the Star...

5 years have passed since Neptune lost Marcel. 5 years since his 17th birthday. But where could he have gone to in this years span? Well…Where he is now…He’s still on Zor but now he’s in Muraco, a holy place on the other side of Zor. Dream Shells seems so far away now. He changed quite a bit. That fear he felt almost every day 6 years ago he doesn’t feel it anymore. Currently he’s traveling with Wisteria to wherever the wind brings them. It seems it’s almost time to go out to Sea and search for Spade who still has his Strawhat.

It’s late in the afternoon, a Vice-Admiral from The Heavenly Navy fired with his machine gun in a destroyed forest. A 22 year old young man with shoulder length black hair made some spears out of Light after dodging the bullets. His eyes are purple with glowing yellow pupils and that notable scar under his right eye. There’s a few other scars visible also on his forehead and throat. On his throat it seems like a burn scar and his forehead one seems to be just a width cut. He also has a royal purple scarf on that has the two ends behind him flying. He’s wearing a plain white shirt on too and green baggy pants. He kicked the Heavenly knights in the shoulder with his brown boot after his spears failed. “Damn it, Whitler!” The Vice-Admiral smiled in victory but that went away fast when he felt his legs freezing. He looked behind him at light speed. There she was, Wisteria with the most cockiest grin ever. She looked almost the same as 5 years ago. She now has a Ultra Violet cloak on with golden shoulder pads and a scar on her left cheek. It has the stiches mark still there. “Look Whitler! As much as we love to kick your shit in! We have to take care of our baby!” Whitler didn’t like the fact they have a baby in their custody. “I left him alone because of you!” The Heavenly Knight is now confused when he came to realization these two had a baby?! He'll need to tell the higher-ups about this. His confusion was enough to distract him from the truth that the female pirate is charging towards him and finally kicked him in the head. Though not dead, much to Neptune’s dismay, he’s at least unconscious.

The sound of footsteps could be heard through the ruins of a temple. Bloody corpses were shattered across the stone ground. One body tried to pull himself up and was struggling to form a word. “W-w-w-why?!” The footsteps stop. “You guys were just in my way…” The owner of the footsteps’ voice is low and monotone. “I have no time for this…” He just walked further with his black hair swaying left and right. Then stopped again because he remembered something. “Also because you’re in bed with Phantom Strawhat Neptune.” Icicle shards were created from the blood that was coming out of the bandit and they struck. The raven just blankly looked at the corpse and then just went further to the path that led to the town nearby. The man had a bit of blood on his Yale blue kimono but he didn’t seem to care about it. He pulled his Royal scarf up to cover his cheeks and his nose to an extent. His eyes like before are half open and his pupils are blurry and dark, but at the same time it seemed as he was staring at the bandit’s soul before. The samurai just went further until he came to a small town. He went straight to a full liquor bar with no mind to all the people hiding from him. He’s used to it. The man pushed the door of the bar open and was greeted with a few destroyed tables. It was like a bar fight happened while he was gone. Then he saw his two buddies sitting right before the counter, drinking at that or so he thought. He’s making an assumption. The smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils and brought his brain to Heaven. Man, did he love alcohol. He knows how bad it is for him but he doesn’t care. An addiction is quite dangerous.

When the ginger turned towards the raven his face was revealed. It’s Samuel. “Yo, Odin! They weren’t a problem, right? ‘Cause y’know your eye sight…” Samuel sounded like he’s teasing. Odon pulled his scarf down, revealing his two six-like marks, and answered in a monotone voice. “No, they weren’t. Though I need to deactivate Shion…I don’t wanna pass out again…” Pire to saying that he was already feeling dizzy. The raven next to Samuel is obviously Daniel, who’s smoking again, who also seems to be greying already. Daniel has a lot more scars on his arms and has one big one on his forehead. He is also wearing a blue cloak with moons on it. Meanwhile Samuel hasn’t changed much beside a scar on his throat. Did someone attempt to kill him by sliding his throat? It barely misses the vein that would kill him…Daniel coughed before he turned to Odon. “Any lead to Neptune? Or Wisteria?” The samurai paused for a minute to remember what they said. “Besides being in bed with Neptune…They were saying something about him going towards the ocean…I think, they said Muraco too…” Daniel and Samuel looked at each other with serious eyes but it seems Odon didn’t pick up what they meant by the gestures or didn’t even pick up that they were staring at each other. “Odon…You do know that Muraco is a spawn for demons…At least at night though…” Sammy looked sideways. “How do you know that?” Daniel asked with suspicion while a shadow came over him. “I’ve been there with my old-captain…I also need something back from the beasts!” The shadow moved while Odon let out ‘Wooooow!’ in a very sarcastic tone.

Finally the shadow jumped down, revealing a girl who’s half bird. She’s technically a harpy and a five year old. She isn’t wearing any clothes either. “Dad!” The orange harpy was smiling brightly. “Noelani!” They hugged each other and acted like nothing else existed around them for a second. Her pineapple hair perked up like leaves and feathers. She putted her talons around his back for support. The oldest of the four sighed. “Sorry to ruin the family reunion…But we have a town to get to!” To emphasize on that he slapped his hand on the surface of the counter. “If Neptune is actually a threat to humanity and he’s just manipulating Wisteria, then we need to go now! The sooner we get to him and murder his ass to just get it over with, the sooner we all can party and get wasted!” The frustration in his voice made Noelani scared. Odon looked at him with empty eyes. “I don’t support my child taking drugs!” Samuel came closer to his ear and whispered. “He means getting drunk.” The younger adult took a moment to process it. “Oooooh!” The captain stepped back and prepared himself to make a pep talk. “Listen! We still need to learn more about Light and Dark magic before we face Neptune!” Sammy quickly pulled a note book and flipped through really fast until he came onto a page about the human soul. “We already know the mages with dark magic can devour other people’s souls! It’s been seen by Justice that he once literally ripped out someone’s soul and straight up covered it in darkness and the soul was tearing apart and going whack like it was resisting the darkness. Now we just need to find out what would happen to a soul made of the essence of a light user…Will it be devoured instantly? Or even reject it? Or even corrupt? What if it becomes a dark soul? Or as I like to call it an insidious soul.” Odon thought for a while. He set his daughter down and put his index finger and thumb on his chin. He was remembering what his master told him. He went back to a few months ago…But that got interrupted by Daniel. “Alright souls can be corrupted but how does the magic system with mages work? Is it on command? Can it only be triggered by words? How far can it go? I’ve never understood how Mages can use magic or how it’s even possible to let things just appear out of nowhere!” Samuel felt bad for his first mate after all Daniel grew up without any supernatural things like mages, phoenixes and stones instead he had the good old fashion pirates slaughter villages with swords and guns and stealing things after that. Odon stepped forward and placed an hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Humans have souls that look almost the same but have different colours to mirror their personality. Mages souls are similar but have their magic inside it visible. My soul would either have water in it or ice shards but mom’s soul would have lightning in it. Then we have the light and dark souls. They are rare to find and especially light souls. They can be quickly turned into dark souls by just feeling guilt once or bad actions. But still all humans even mages are born with the same soul type and later around the age of 4 the mages awaken their magic. It’s predetermined for common mages to have a certain type of magic. With my family it isn’t but it seems God just wants us to choose two types of magic and roll with it then you get things like The Old Emperor, Justice and even Neptune…” Odon took a deep breath before taking the notebook from Samuel. He flipped through it until he got to a page about mages, not complete but has enough info to start theorizing how it works. “Every mage has a level but they vary from my family’s. Like for example in my family a lv. 2 mage is an equivalent of a lv. 5 common mage. It goes up to lv. 10 for my family but goes to 20 for normal mages. Most in my family bloodline only get to lv. 6, over that would bring negative consequences to boot. Right now I would be considered lv. 7 because I don’t have to scream my spells, just think about them and they happen.” He laid his finger near the brain drawing in the top left corner of the left page. “To even get to level 7 you need to train your mind, your spiritual self and be in balance if you are not you’re just opening yourself to become a demon with no mind while on the other hand you’re not genetically a demon.” Looking at Daniel with dead-like eyes. The first mate got everything in after a minute. “Still confusing but I still want to know how you learned this.” The captain butted in and voiced that he wanted to know too. “Most of it came from books I’ve read while I was training with Master TenTen but once he started talking about balancing my soul to the point everything is one.”

_7 months ago…  
Odon was walking through the walls of the Temple of Kumiho. He was using the wall as guidance because his Shion is only showing him a very blurry outlines of the few people near him such as a young shy boy named Ajax, an egotistical teen Sanosuke, Ludwik a smart introvert, Ritza a very energetic young girl and the last one was rather…Eferhild…He doesn’t know much about her. His master didn’t explain to him why she’s even here…She doesn’t mediate nor does she come here to learn the way of the samurai. Sure Odon has only been doing his training for 3 months but he’s learning a lot faster than the rest because he already has a lot of stamina partly because he’s a mage but the other part is that he trained in the cold depths of the mountains in Verglas Cavern. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and then he heard a voice. “Odon…I need to talk to you. It’s very important for your training.” Odon tried to locate the source of the voice. “Master TenTen…” His voice was unnerved and he was sweating from anxiety. “Come he---“_

Odon got pulled out of his nightmare…his memory when he heard yelling outside. He turned towards it and then Samuel pulled him outside of the bar. Behind them Daniel followed outside quietly. He saw that two adults are beating up a halfie. Taking a closer look he saw it was a kid with wings and a duck beak. Before his brain can recognize what he’s doing he runs forward and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the adults. “Leave that child alone!” The rage in his voice made the two stop kicking the child. “IT’S SHADOW DANIEL!” Every normal villager ran away in fear while Samuel and Odon just stayed and also Noelani came out too but later because she didn’t want to freak everybody with her appearance. She wanted to be a normal girl not this bird human freak as she called herself. The harpy saw the halfie and felt the pain in her heart lessen. Odon in all looks uncaring like always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm writing. So I'm open to criticism.


End file.
